His Betrayal
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Please read, you won't be sorry. Rated M for lots of sex. Male on male sex. Changed to be a RikuxSora  sadbreakup  and RoxasxSora
1. Chapter 1

Teddy: Wow, here we are FINALLY with another story!!! This first chappie is the start of something monumental for CIC and I. This will be the first story that we've completed that someone asked us to do!!! XD It's gonna be awesome!! I've read the preview from a while ago, and now that it's actually finnished, *squeals in excitement*. *glomps CIC* I love you!!!!

CIC: *pushes off* yeah...well, this story was a lot of fun. Especially since we made a new friend. I'm really excited about this story. It took a while, but it's finally here, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as we do.

Teddy: *pouts* speaking of new friends, here is the one and only thinker/creator of this masturful idea *drumroll*...RikuxXxSora!!!!! *glomps*

RikuxXxSora: Thanks SO much Teddy and CIC! :hugs them both: I loved you guys the moment i read your story. and i thought, 'who better to make my idea a masterpiece, than these guys?' B/c i'll start writing but never finish, so yea, XD i fail epically at writing. TeddyRuxpin and CIC are by far two of the best fanfic writers on and i hope they know that b/c i do! ;)

Teddy: *Bows* We are honored, my lady! And I'm sure you're brilliant at writing! Me at the writing, not so much. I can think 'em!

CIC: I know I don't say it enough, but I really am glad you are our friend RxS. *cough* Anyways, I'm excited for this story. So some warnings, then. This has a lot of sex in it. The most out of all the other stories...combined. Also, this is mainly RikuXSora, but there's also RoxasxSora, AxelxSora, AxelxRoxas, and finally AxelxRikuxRoxasxSora. So...yeah.

Teddy: :O

CIC: *shuffles uncomfortably*

Teddy: *pats* once again, you amaze me CIC, you never cease to impress or confound. I should call the pandy on you for being so awesome!! Alright, with that, Happy Readings!! XD

* * *

The clock ticked softly in the living room, reminding me of how late he was tonight. I glanced nervously through the archway leading down the hall to the front door. This was the third time this week. I clutched my empty mug in my hands, starring at the last dregs of tea, feeling tears welling up. Blinking, I forced myself to hold them back. He was probably only working hard, that new deposition had been all he talked about lately (when he did).

"He'll be back any minute, now…" I whispered to myself in the shadowy kitchen, trying to sit a little taller on the stool.

When my vision started to blur and found my head nodding, I decided to turn in, rinsing my cup quickly in the sink before shuffling to the stairs and heading to the bedroom. I paused, however as my hand rested on the doorknob, and glanced down at the slightly ajar door leading to Riku's study. Lately he'd started spending more and more time in there, avoiding me when he could. Only two nights ago did he start sleeping in there as well.

Just busy is all. Work is work.

I shook my head and entered the dark bedroom, my queen sized bed a dark blob against the bare white walls. Quietly, I slipped into my pajamas and got under the covers, shivering as the cold cloth ran over my bare arms. It was always cold. I turned to my side and hugged my knees to my chest, wishing for dreamless sleep to take me.

~O~

I motioned to the barkeep to refill my glass. This would be the third of the night. I glanced to the clock above the bar and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Sora was probably worrying about me. I thought detachedly, immediately gulping down half of my new drink as it was placed in front of me. My eyes searched the amber liquid for an answer, but only saw the ice floating.

"Hey, babe, wanna have a little fun..?" a slender young man asked sultrily, pressing close to my side as he came up next to me.

I gazed up at him blankly for a moment, then stood and slipped an arm around his waist. His mouth turned up into a grin as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my lips down to his. My head swam as our tongues intertwined my whole body growing warm. He broke away from me, nipping at my upper lip before heading towards the bathrooms, beckoning to me with his finger over his shoulder. I followed, not really thinking.

When I reached the bathroom, he stood leaning against the sinks, biting his lip and giving me an irresistible 'come hither' look. When I was close enough, he snatched at my collar, yanking me down once again so our lips collided. We held each other close, feverish almost with desire. Suddenly, we broke apart. His eyes met mine as he slowly slid down the length of my torso to his knees. I only stared down at him as he expertly unzipped me and pulled out my member. I shivered as his cool hands wrapped around the base and began to move up and down, his tongue darting out to lick the pre cum off the tip of my cock.

This went on for some time. His skilled hands keeping me on edge, but never making me spill over. Finally, I'd had enough. I wrenched him up, told him to take off his pants, then turned him around and bent him over one of the sinks. I guided my throbbing sex to his hole, pressing in until I was to the hilt. He groaned, "Oh, yeah, baby…that's the spot."

I began pounding into him, eager to release. The faster I went, the more he called out, louder and louder until I felt myself fill his ass with my seed. I reached around and started tugging on his own still vertical dick until he cried out, cumming into my palm.

"That was wild." He said once he'd caught his breath, turning around, running a finger along my collarbone.

I stared down at him for a moment, before tugging my pants back up and saying lowly, "Thanks…"

He smirked, and slipped something into my pocket before heading to the door. He called, "No problem!"

And that was that. Shortly after him leaving, I left, paying for the bill quickly. It was a long, slow, cold walk back to the house. I didn't even have thoughts to distract me as I made my way down street after street. Finally, however, I arrived. Only now did I realize how tired I was. As quietly as I could, I entered, taking my shoes and coat off before stepping into the hall.

Slowly, I trudged up the stairs and down the hall, sleep now the only thing distracting me. I paused at our bedroom door and listened quietly. When I didn't hear anything, I chanced a peek. Tentatively, I reached out and pushed open the door gently, barely peering around the corner into the pitch black room. I squinted into the shadows, and picked out the form of Sora sleeping soundly under the covers, snoring softly. I felt myself pull back mechanically, and close the door, heading instead to my study.

I flipped on the lights and gazed at the small makeshift bed set up on my couch. I stood for a moment, not sure what to do next. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. I sat down on the couch heavily, resting my head in my hands. Something in my pocket dug uncomfortably into my leg, so I pulled it out. It was that guy's phone number from the bar with a little side note.

I barely glanced at it before flicking it carelessly in the direction of my trash bin and sighed, leaning back. I caught sight of the picture frame on my desk, of Sora smiling brilliantly on the beach in my arms, the sun in his eyes. I closed my eyes and asked myself before surrendering to the darkness, "What happened…?"

~O~

When I woke up, I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Riku's study, hoping that he was still there. I flung the door open and fell in, my eyes wide with hope. But of course, his couch was empty, the blanket tossed carelessly to the floor in a heap. Did he even come home last night? I thought worriedly.

I shook my head. Of course he did, probably had to wake up early and go to work. That's all. There's probably a note on the fridge explaining everything. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I dashed down the stairs, skidding on the wooden floor in my socks into the kitchen to investigate. My face fell, however when I saw that there was no such note.

"I'll just call and make sure he's okay…" I muttered, dialing his office fervently.

It rang twice before being picked up by the secretary with a cheerful, "Thank you for calling Destiny Islands Incorporated, this is Maru, how can I help you today?"

"H-hi, Maru, I was uh…wondering if you could put me through to Riku Takahara's phone?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering.

"And who may I ask is calling?" she asked politely.

"Sora…Sora Fujioka…"

"Oh, of course, one moment please."

There was a click and as I waited, elevator music played. I was on the line for all of thirty seconds before she came back on, her voice consoling, "I'm sorry, he's just gone into a meeting. Shall I have him call you back?"

"N-no…thank you…"

I placed the phone back in its dock without another word and sat down heavily at the counter. At least he was alright…

I sat for a moment, the silence pressing in on me, trying to calm down. But my mind was racing. What can I do to make this all go away?! I glanced around the kitchen uneasily, trying to think. That's when my eyes fell on the telephone, hanging unassumingly by the fridge. I immediately got up and went over, not even thinking, and dialed the first number that came to mind.

The line rang for what felt like forever, until finally, I heard a click, then someone clearing their throat. A clear voice asked, "Hello?"

"R-Roxas?" I asked, surprisingly feeling more relieved and happy that he picked up than I thought I would. "It's me, Sora…"

"S-Sora?!" he cried. "H-how are you?!"

I laughed nervously and replied, "I'm good, I just…was thinking about you, and decided to catch up!"

He laughed with me and said disbelievingly, "It's so great hearing from you! Wow…I think the last time we talked was when you were starting your second semester?"

"Yeah, you're right. How've you been?"

"Really great! I've been busy with work, lately."

"That's awesome, Roxas!" I said happily, my spirits starting to lift.

We continued talking for quite some time. Catching up on all that we'd missed in the past few months since we'd last talked. Back then, we'd been a couple. Then senior year came around. We were going to go our separate ways. Him to Twilight Town for his skating career, me here in Destiny Islands for college. We were going to try and keep it long distance, but decided after a few months, that being apart so much, would turn us into strangers. So mutually, it was agreed that we would break our relationship off.

I never thought that hearing the sound of his voice after so long would make me feel so comforted. Finally, I heard in the background, a door open and close loudly, followed by a man's voice calling out. Roxas said, "Oh! That's Axel!"

Axel…

"O-oh…"I muttered softly, faltering at the mention of this other man. "I-I'll let you go…"

"N-no wait, you don't have to. He's just going to start dinner!" Roxas exclaimed hurriedly. "Hey, I just got an idea! Why don't you come down and visit us?"

Us…

"No, I couldn't impose-"

"Oh, come on Sora! Don't be so modest! We haven't seen each other in such a long time! Please?"

I thought for a moment, and then remembered my reason for calling. What if Riku wanted to talk? Get things off his chest? If I was gone, that might make things between us worse…

"I'd love to Roxas, but with school and all…" I said lamely, really trying hard to get across that I would like to, but just couldn't.

"O-oh…that's too bad…maybe sometime soon…?"

I smiled and murmured, "Definitely…"

"Alright, well, talk to you later, then?"

"Yeah, bye…"

"Bye."

I placed the phone delicately back on its base and stood for a moment, relishing in the comfort I felt from having made contact with Roxas again. Alright, I thought determinedly after my spirits were fully charged; let's get this house clean again. Keep your mind away from any bad thoughts.

First I started in the living room, not stopping until everything sparkled, then moved into the kitchen and onward until I stood outside of Riku's study. I had a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other, silently debating about going in or not.

What the hell. It'll be a nice surprise. I thought, resolutely, stepping confidently in and immediately going to work. First I dusted, and then started on the floors. I was just sweeping under his desk when a business card scraped along the floor under my broom caught in the bristles. I bent and picked it up, intending to just toss it onto his desk, but when the handwritten note on the back caught my eye, I froze. Written along with a telephone number and a heart was:

_That was fun. Let's do it again, sometime. Call me! _

"What…?" I breathed shakily.

It felt like my heart had turned to stone. I stood for nearly a minute, stock still, my mind unable to process what was there. Finally, I crushed the note in my fist and threw it. I was trembling, silent tears coursing down my cheeks. The light tap of the paper hitting his desk made me look up. The card lay crumpled next to the picture of us smiling on the beach in each other's arms…mocking me.

I was out the door before the broom could hit the floor. My feet carried me swiftly back down to the kitchen, where I snatched up the phone once again and dialed in Roxas' number. Please be there.

"Hello?" his clear voice asked pleasantly after a couple rings.

My voice shook as I asked, "Roxas…is your offer to visit still available?"

He seemed confused by my sudden change of heart, but replied, "Of course…Sora, what's wrong?"

"Is tonight alright?" I asked quickly, tears blurring my vision.

"Sora…"

"Please, Roxas…is tonight alright?" I asked once again, unable to hold back the pain in my voice.

There was an agonizing pause. Then he said softly, "I'll be there to pick you up at the station."

I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Thank you…"

"See you soon."

I hung up, feeling my breathing quicken. After a moments frantic thought I started off, first heading to the bedroom to pack my clothes, then to the bathroom for my toothbrush. I stuffed everything I could of mine into a duffel bag and a suitcase, and went downstairs to the entrance hall. Once there, I paused, wiping my red and puffy eyes on the sleeve of my jacket as I tugged it on. I looked back at the house, the rooms feeling even more empty than usual. That's when I realized I was forgetting something.

I quickly went back to the kitchen, took up a pencil and scribbled on a piece of paper:

_I'm leaving you. I'm not coming back. Don't bother looking for me._

I then (out of habit) stuck it on the fridge under a magnet. Knowing Riku, he won't notice it for a while. I thought sadly. Then, without looking back, I swiftly, went to the door, put on my shoes, and took up my bags. Before closing the door, I looked down at my key miserably, and placed it on the floor _inside_. As the door closed resolutely, I took a deep breath, and squeezed my eyes shut. You can do this Sora, I thought. It's for your own good.

And with that, I released the door handle, spun on my heel, and headed off down the street toward the train station.

* * *

Teddy: Oh mah goodness!!! Wasn't that just brilliant?! *rawr* I wanna know what happens next!!!!

CIC: Well, you'll just have to wait...

Teddy: *mutters* easy for you to say...you wrote it...

CIC: *pats awkwardly on back* Soon, no worries.

Teddy: Thanks love. Anyways, see you in the next chappie duckies!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy: Uwah! Okay, I wanna read, now! CIC, you're so cruel for making me wait! *sobs*

CIC: *hands over a kleenex* So, ahem, welcome everyone. This'll be the second chappie to His Betrayal. Thanks to the four that reviewed, it means a lot!

RikuxXxSora: yays! I'm exciteded! I read this next chap and CIC, let me just say, ur a genius! :pats Teddy on back: tis otay Teddy! U read it soon enough hunny :3 but once again thnx CIC and Teddy for the fic! U really out did urself's 3

Teddy: ;O You got to read it? No fair! CIC, why? *pouts*

CIC: *rolls eyes* Anyway, In this chappie, Sora reunites with Roxas. Oh, and Teddy and I made a special gift for RikuxXxSora (and you readers) on youtube. It's a Trailer for this story. Check it out! And, Happy Readings.

* * *

"Who was that Rox?" Axel called from the kitchen, the sound him looking for a pot ringing out. I went back in and shook my head worriedly, sitting down heavily at the counter. Axel stood back up from the floor, wiping at his forehead, and giving me that look of his.

"That was Sora, again."

"Oh, yeah…what'd he want so soon?" he asked, leaning against the counter, gazing into my eyes.

I shook my head sadly and said, "I'm not sure, but he sounded really upset. He's coming over for a visit, so I'll go to the train station after dinner and pick him up."

Axel seemed taken aback for a moment, but leaned over the counter and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. He said, "Alright, then, I'll set up the spare bedroom, you make dinner, okay?"

I blushed and nodded, starting immediately on fixing a large meal. There was going to be another person to feed, later on. All through dinner, I couldn't stop thinking of Sora. The last time I ever saw him was his first day of college, and the day I was to leave for Twilight Town. I don't think he stopped crying the entire time we said goodbye.

Finally, Axel said he had to get up early to go to work, and decided to go to bed. We exchanged kisses goodnight (and a small ass grab on his part). I then cleaned up, making sure to leave out a place for Sora for when he arrived. He'll probably be hungry. He always had a big appetite. I waited anxiously as time wore on. The train arrived every two hours, and I still had thirty minutes left. Finally, when it was a quarter till the hour, I went to the door, grabbed my coat, and headed out at a brisk walk.

What could have made him so upset? I wondered to myself, stuffing my hands deeper into my pockets as the chill night air rushed by me.

When I got to station heights, I sat on the railing across from the entrance, glancing up at the clock high above every so often. Only a few minutes left, now. I heard the train before I saw it. Its whistle blew from in the distance, echoing out over the town. I jumped to my feet and craned my neck to see over the trees. Finally it rounded the corner, the lights in the car illuminating those inside. I tried to locate Sora, but it went by too fast for me to be sure.

I waited nervously as people came out of the station, disappearing down the road. Finally, I caught sight of Sora's familiar spiky head of hair. He hadn't changed a bit. The same, clear blue eyes gazed over at me from the same open face. When our eyes met, his expression immediately changed from worry to relief. He dashed towards me, his suitcases tumbling to the ground, and jumped onto me, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Oh, Roxas, I'm so glad to see you!" he breathed into my neck, his nails digging into my back. I placed my arms tentatively around his middle and squeezed back. I muttered, "Me too."

After a while, he broke away sniffling, and said tearfully, "I'm sorry for showing up like this."

"You don't have to apologize! I was just really worried about you!"

He nodded sadly, and went back to where he'd dropped his bags and hoisted them up. I took the heavier of the two (with much protesting on his part) and started back. The journey was spent in silence mostly, except for when he sniffed, or wiped furiously at his eyes. And when I let him into Axel's house, we still didn't say much. As I suspected, he immediately scarfed down the food I set aside for him. When he sat hiccupping, gazing down at his empty plate with tear filled eyes, I chanced questioning him.

"Sora…what happened?" I asked cautiously.

His face twisted in pain as he looked up at me. He mumbled thickly, "I don't really know. He said he was only busy with work, and then…"

I waited until he'd gathered up enough courage to finish, "…I found a note."

My eyes widened in realization.

"I-I didn't realize-!" he wailed, putting his head in his hands.

I immediately got up from my spot across the table and went around, gathering him up in my arms. He clutched my shirt, pressing his face into my stomach as he really let it out. I could feel my shirt dampen as time and more tears passed. But I just stood there, stroking the top of his head and cooing softly, until his body had become lax.

I peered down and saw that his eyes were closed, tears still managing to squeeze out of the corners of them as he slept. As gently as I could, I bent and hoisted him up. He groaned in protest, but managed to walk with me to the spare bedroom. I just got him under the covers, and was turning to leave, when his hand came out and gripped my wrist. I gulped and looked back. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he pleaded in a whisper, "Stay…?"

How could I say no?

I nodded and clambered into bed next to him, feeling his warm body against mine. As soon as I was settled, his arms wrapped around my middle as he pressed up against me, nuzzling my chest slightly as he got comfortable. I blushed wildly, trying to hide the shiver that went up my body. Luckily, he didn't notice, and before I knew it, he was fast asleep. I took the opportunity to study him more closely.

He looked tired. The shadows under his eyes were evidence to that. And he looked paler. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly, earning a sigh. Axel would have lots of fun torturing me tomorrow.

~O~

"Maru, could you call Sora and tell him I won't be home tonight? Say I have to work on something." I asked as I passed by her desk on the way to my office.

"Right away, sir." She replied cheerfully, already dialing.

She was a good temp. Too bad she was only here until Megumi got back. I strode in, and sat down behind my desk, sighing as the full weight of the day's work set in. Two big presentations were coming up, and I was running behind. All those late nights, I thought bitterly.

"I see I've been working you too hard…"

I jumped and looked around wildly, my eyes resting on my boss' piercing eyes. I didn't even hear him come in. I said, "Ansem, I was just-"

"Now, now…no need for excuses." He said with a deep chuckle, sitting down in the chair across from me. "You seem overworked…"

"No, sir, I'm really-"

He tutted, shaking his head, his dark smile spreading across his face, "Why don't you and I go take a break?"

My lips snapped shut. His eyes raked lustfully over my body, and I felt my pants tighten uncomfortably. I nodded. His lips turned up in a smirk as he gazed over at me, then he stood, making his way to the door. He stopped before opening it and said over his shoulder, "I'll be in the break room in five minutes…"

Then he disappeared down the hall. It was silent for a moment as my mind slowly processed what I'd agreed to doing. I felt numb. This had been going on between us for quite some time now; ever since I'd gotten the promotion. The first time happened one night when I'd stayed late to finish up a report. I was writing diligently in my new office, working as fast as I could so I could get home to Sora and dinner, when he came in.

"It seems I was right to give you that promotion…"

I looked up quickly and saw him standing in the doorway, arms folded, with those eyes looking right through me. I looked away and said, "I suppose so, sir."

That's when I felt his breath against my neck. I jumped slightly and turned so our faces were mere inches apart. He breathed in slowly, staring down at me attentively. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do or say. Finally I asked softly, "Sir, do you need something?"

A small smirk played across his lips. His hand reached up and stroked my chin delicately as he muttered, "I suppose so…"

Suddenly, I was pushed back onto my desk, picture frames and papers scattering to the floor. I struggled and pushed against him for a moment, but stilled when his lips collided with mine fiercely. Our bodies ground together and I moaned into his mouth. Before long, my pants were gone, and he was sucking on my cock, one of his fingers playing with my ass. Oh it felt so good. His hands worked over me with so much authority that I was getting more turned on than I normally did. My eyes rolled with pleasure as I squirmed against him.

And when his seed filled my entrance as he pounded into me, I felt my own cum explode from the tip of my member. I clutched the sides of my desk in ecstasy, my orgasm wracking my whole body. I didn't come down from my high for quite some time. But when I did…the feeling of hollowness washed over me. I lay completely still, wondering in disbelief what just happened.

"See you in the morning Takahara; bright and early." Ansem said huskily, leaning over me to press his lips against my neck. I barely noticed.

When I could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps, I stood and looked around at how destroyed my office was. Then I looked down at my pants lying crumpled by my feet. How could I have let this happen? I wondered, panic running up and down my spine. I started cleaning, after tugging on my pants, my stomach turning over and over. When my hands shook too much for me to continue, I sat defeated on the carpet, my head buried in my trembling hands. I liked it…_so_ much.

He can't know…

I felt the hollow feeling crawl into my chest once again as I gazed past the doorframe into the office filled with my coworkers going about their business, calling after Ansem as he strode by. It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders as I stood, heading for my 'break'.

~O~

I gazed at the wall, watching as the light crept up from the corner as the sun rose. For the little time I slept, I slept heavily, thankfully not dreaming of anything. But now I was awake again, thoughts racing through my mind. When Roxas started moving, I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to have to face him, yet. Fortunately he didn't try and see if I was awake. He instead slipped out of bed, and inched silently out of the room. I could hear the faint sounds of him making breakfast shortly after he left.

A little later on, I could hear someone else move past my door, and down the stairs to the kitchen, his low deep voice telling me it must be the Axel Roxas mentioned on the phone before I came. I burrowed deeper under the covers, wishing all the pain would just go away.

My body felt achy and small, like I was sick. I lay there for what felt like minutes, before I heard a soft knock on the door. Roxas called in a small voice, "Sora…it's three in the afternoon…you should eat something."

I had been lying there for hours! All at once I felt hollow. Whatever strength I was clinging to before, was gone, now. Hot tears cascaded down to the sheets I nuzzled into, as I clutched the fabric tightly. What was I doing? I noted dimly that the door to my room burst open once the sounds of my muffled crying grew.

"Sora…" Roxas breathed, immediately rushing to my side, sitting on the bed, and gathering me up in his arms. I tried pushing him away, but the exertion was too much, and he easily stayed put, cooing to me softly as he stroked my hair.

"I don't know why this is so hard…" I gasped finally, grasping the front of his shirt.

Roxas wrapped his arms around me tighter as he asked, "Please tell me what happened, Sora. I want to help…"

I bit my lip, still not sure if I was ready to tell him, but before I could think any further, the words began pouring out, and with them, a weight on my heart. I had no idea that I had it in me to cry any more, but tears steadily coursed down my cheeks as I explained the events of the past few months leading up to the card I found in Riku's office.

My shoulders shuddered as I finished, a sob escaping. Roxas only sat dumbstruck. Finally I whispered, "I'm so sorry Roxas…I didn't want to put this on you. But, I didn't know who else to go to…"

His surprise softened, and I felt him stroke the top of my head reassuringly once again. He muttered, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you told me."

~O~

After about another hour of holding him in my arms, I convinced him to let me bring him some dinner. When I got to the kitchen, I had to brace myself against the counter, thoughts rushing through my mind. My fist came down with a loud thud as my anger swelled. Damn that guy…hurting Sora like that.

My eyes rested on my still clenched fist and I felt my heart tighten sadly. Even though we've been apart for all this time, I still can't help but have feelings for him.

"You can't think about that, now…" I whispered, chastising myself.

"Can't think about what?"

I jumped and spun around, landing in Axel's arms. He smirked down at me and continued, "If it's you, me, and that cute brunette, then please do. If not, then I at least hope it's about me."

"He finally told me what happened…" I muttered, pressing my forehead into his chest. He stilled for a moment realizing what had happened to me while he'd been gone, all joking disappearing.

"Was it bad?" he asked softly.

I nodded and stepped away, feeling suddenly tired. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "I'm gonna bring him some food…he hasn't eaten all day."

"Here, let me get it ready…" he said, pushing me gently onto a stool. I smiled gratefully at him as he set to work. I'm glad I had Axel. He was a good boyfriend. "You know this means you owe me…later…"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and threw the nearby towel at him, grinning. Sora didn't eat much of the sandwich when I brought it up. Maybe a few nibbles, and then he only stared down at it.

The next day was much of the same, but he did manage to get out of bed to wander around the house a bit. Finally, I asked him, "Hey Sora, the shop's gonna open back up tomorrow if you want to go in with me?"

He looked up at me surprised, and then asked, "Why was it closed?"

I smiled. So he remembered. Just before we decided to break up, I told him about the skate shop that I started working at.

"Oh, we had a new ramp put in."

"I see…wait, would it be alright if I came in? I mean, I don't really skate, so…" he said worriedly.

"Of course, I own it now so you can just hang out in the break room if you want."

I watched his reaction carefully. His face went from confusion to surprise in a second. He jumped up off the couch and threw his arms around me and exclaimed, "Roxas, that's wonderful! You own it?"

"Hehe…yeah, it's a funny story actually. Axel and I were the store's general managers when the owners were getting ready to sell, so we pooled our money and bought it."

I felt my heart swell with pride as he gazed at me in awe. He said hurriedly, "That's amazing! I would love to go and see it!"

Later that evening, Sora decided to try and go to sleep early (he said he'd been having trouble with it the past few nights). When Axel got home he filled me in on how the new ramp was going.

"Did you tell Sora about it?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yeah, he was really excited. He's gonna come in with me tomorrow!"

"You got him to get out of the house?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded excitedly. He grinned and pulled me in for a closer snuggle on our couch, and muttered into my hair, "That's my Rox."

We spent the rest of our movie, watching in content silence. I got up to shut it off when the credits started rolling, but fell back when Axel tugged on my wrist. I giggled when I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly as I fell into his lap. He whispered huskily, "You know…you still owe me for making dinner…"

His hand traveled down my back to my bottom, rubbing gently. I bit my lip, and straddled him, putting my arms around his neck. He immediately grasped the back of my head and pulled me down, our lips colliding fiercely. His hot tongue invaded my mouth as his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning my pants. I pulled away long enough to slip my shirt over my head before kissing him once again.

Soon, his hand was in my pants, tugging on my quickly stiffening member. I moaned into his mouth, his hand pumping slowly and purposefully.

"You like that?" Axel asked breathlessly squeezing my shaft.

"Mnhm…" I grunted, unable to stop my eyes from rolling.

"I bet Sora's hand would feel even better." He said with a smirk.

I gasped, his thumb unexpectedly running across my head. He then started sucking on my exposed neck, biting occasionally. I tried pushing him off, thinking he was angry with me (about Sora). But he only mumbled into my skin, "It's okay…I think it's hot."

I clutched him tightly as his other hand slipped down to my ass and fingered my hole. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Sora touching me. I moaned and squirmed in pleasure as he continued to work on me.

I could feel my whole body tingle as my orgasm neared. Axel continued muttering into my ear breathlessly, things like: 'Sora really wants you.', 'Is he making you feel good, Rox?', and 'Cum for him'.

I thrust into his hand, my ass rubbing against his own stiff member, faster and faster until I felt cum spurting from the tip of my head onto his hand. I cried out Sora's name as I came, unable to hold it back. When my vision was no longer filled with white, I trained my gaze on a grinning Axel. A blush immediately crept up to my cheeks.

"Shut up…" I muttered, knowing what he was thinking.

"Alright, I gave you something, now I think you owe me double."

I shook my head disbelievingly, trying to hide the smile that tried turning up the corners of my mouth, but failing. He shifted our weight so I was lying on my back on the couch, with Axel quickly removing his own clothes and situating himself between my legs. His hard member rubbing against mine immediately got me hard again. When he leaned down I placed my arms around his shoulders once again and pulled him to me, nipping his lip lightly before he slid down and took one of my nipples in his own mouth, sucking lightly.

My entrance was already prepared enough from before, so I gasped out, "Axel, please, just put it in already!"

I felt him smile before he guided his member to my pink hole and push in. I gritted my teeth at the uncomfortable feeling, but soon relaxed as I got accustomed. His dick slid in and out rhythmically, his balls slapping against my ass as he pounded me. I dug my nails into his back as I felt my climax nearing once again.

And again, Sora came to mind. This is what I'd be doing to him, I thought. His sweet hole wrapped tightly around my dick as I made love to him, squirming with pleasure under me. Axel felt so good pumping his thick member into me, the head occasionally hitting that sweet spot inside me. This is how I'd make Sora feel.

"Mmn…harder!" I called desperately.

Axel complied, also reaching down to pump at my own erection once again. I came just before him, the white liquid squirting all over my chest. In my mind, Sora cried my name, his face flushed with ecstasy.

When we had come down from our highs, Axel muttered slyly, "You're so dirty, Rox…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I squeaked.

He nuzzled his face into my chest and said, "You're so easy to read."

I huffed and glared at the ceiling. He wrapped his arms around my middle and chuckled, "So you were on top, right?"

"…yeah…" I muttered.

"Nice!"

"Shut up." I growled, punching him on the arm softly.

~O~

"Maru, could you call and tell Sora I'll try and make it home tonight?" I called through my office door to her cubicle. She poked her head up over the top, her brows knitted together in worry as she asked, "You want me to leave _another_ message?"

I placed the paperwork in my hands on the desk question in my eyes.

"Mn…?"

She glanced around anxiously before deciding to run out from her cubicle into my office. As she neared my desk she whispered, "Mr. Takahara, sir, he hasn't answered any calls…"

What she was saying wasn't making any sense. Sora wasn't answering? He always answered. He usually called at least twice a day just to bother me. Now that I think about it…Maru hasn't said anything about him until just now. Why didn't she say anything?

"Sir, he's not answering at all…do-do you want me to go check on him…? I know how busy you are-"

"No. I'll go. Move my next meeting until four." I cut in bluntly; worry twisting my stomach into knots.

I immediately pushed up from my chair and strode out the door. The whole drive home, my heart beat wildly against my chest. Is he alright? I didn't even bother closing the door as I jumped out of my car. The first thing I noticed as I burst in through the entrance was how quiet it was. Usually he'd have the music or TV on while he studied for his next test.

"Sora…?" I called, sounding small.

I made my way through the house, calling for him as I went. Finally I was in my study. Immediately, the overturned picture frame caught my eye. I rushed towards it, my heart stopping as I saw the card that guy had given me at the bar lying on top of it. I picked it up with a shaky hand.

_Of course I left a note! I always do, you just never look in the one place I put them!_

Sora's voice echoed in my head. I spun on my heel and sped down the stairs to the kitchen. If he left a note, it'd be here. His scratchy unkempt scrawl caught my eyes.

_I'm leaving you. I'm not coming back. Don't bother looking for me._

I couldn't breathe. It seemed like ages before I found it in me to move again. I backed up to the counter and slid down. I rubbed my eyes and mumbled, "It's for the best…"

* * *

Teddy: O.o So much sex!

CIC: That's all you noticed? DX

Teddy: *raises hands hurriedly* nonononono! That's not all, lovey! The story is getting really intense! And I kinda wanna feel sorry for Riku, even though he was being a wanker! I love it! It's brilliant!

CIC: ...

Teddy: *wimper* S-so...see you all in the next chappie! Can't wait! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy: Sooo...sad day, our good friend RikuxXxSora wasn't able to join in on our author's note this time! *sniffles*

CIC: Well, here's the new chappie.

Teddy: ...yes! Very excited to finally read this! I've been waiting with all of you to find out what happens! Oh, by the by, remember to review so CIC here stops pouting! lolol

CIC: *growls*

Teddy: *jumps* O-okay, then! Onwards! Happy Readings! XD

* * *

I gazed in awe at the shop I remembered Roxas describing to me so long ago. He was definitely being modest. It comprised of the main shop, filled with an assortment of equipment and gear, a high ceilinged room filled with dozens of ramps, jumps, and rails, and an outdoor section with an enormous half pipe.

"It's amazing…" I breathed. I couldn't believe he owned it!

A small blush crept up, coloring his cheeks as he muttered humbly, "I guess…"

I gazed in awe as he gave me the grand tour, not understanding half of what he was saying when he was explaining the new shipment of state of the art boards. When he finished, I could only say wow. He grinned, obviously proud of himself but trying to hide it and headed to the cash register, explaining that he had to start opening. I gazed after him, thinking about how different he was from the last time I saw him. He seemed more mature.

I blushed and looked away hurriedly, busying myself with studying the other items on the shelves. Shame boiled up, making me swallow the lump that formed. I was only thinking like that because I was upset. Riku just cheated on me, I broke up with him. Roxas didn't deserve my self-pity.

The door to the shop suddenly swung open, the bell tinkling as it went. I glanced up and immediately saw a head of shockingly red hair. I gaped as the man strode in, a small smirk playing on his lips, and went right up to the counter. Roxas, I noticed was smiling over at him. When the man was close enough, he grabbed Roxas around the waist and pulled him in for an embrace. My heart jumped in my chest.

"Good morning, Roxy!" the man said gleefully, nuzzling his cheek into Roxas' mop of straw blonde hair.

His face was beat red as he pushed away saying, "Axel…not here…"

I felt my own face heat up, and I turned quickly away, pretending not to notice what was going on. So _that_ was Axel…

"So you must be Sora." Axel called happily. I spun around; feeling overwhelmed with emotions and gazed wide-eyed at him as he leaned nonchalantly against the counter. I nodded fervently. He smirked and muttered something under his breath that Roxas blushed at. I felt my heart jolt as the color reached his cheeks.

"Well, I'm gonna go unload some new stock…" he said, waving slightly and heading for the door that led to the backroom.

Why did I feel so relieved that he was leaving? I sighed as he swung the door open, but felt my throat close in shock as I heard him ask mischievously over his shoulder, "Hey, Sora…you wanna come help log?"

"Eh…?"

"You see, there's a lot of product, and it'll take most of the day to record _all_ by _myself_…" he said, turning to me, a pout on his lip. "…but if you _helped_ me…"

"O-of course!" I stammered quickly, not catching the look of horror on Roxas' face.

I hurried to Axel's side and helped him unpack the rest of the morning. It was awkward, though. He kept giving me these weird looks, and making odd comments. I was completely confused by the time he sent me back out to the front.

I didn't get to talk with him much, though, because the after lunch rush came just then. Axel came out behind me and said, "You take that side of the store, I'll take this one, okay?"

I was shocked that he trusted me so easily only after just meeting. But, secretly, I was kinda glad. I guess I didn't realize before, but I was kinda nervous that Roxas' new boyfriend would drive me away. He was really nice, though. He caught me grinning up at him stupidly, so I said happily, "I'm glad we finally met!"

"Ah…" he breathed. Suddenly, his eyes got all sparkly and he snatched me up into his arms exclaiming, "You are SO CUTE!"

"Ack!"

I tried waving to Roxas to come save me from his clutches, but my arms were pinned to my sides. After a moment, I gave up. It wasn't so bad…feeling accepted for the first time in months…

That idiot! I cried in my head, clutching the edge of the counter so hard my knuckles turned white. Is he trying to scare him off?

I saw Axel glomp Sora from the corner of my eye, but couldn't break away from the hoard of customers to go save him. Axel had it coming to him later…

I sighed, going about the rest of the day in pained seclusion as I watched Axel torture Sora. If only today hadn't been the busiest day of the week!

"Hey, old man, you still got those moves, or is your baldness getting in the way of you skating?"

I spun around; an evil glare in my eyes as I turned on the two regular brats that always came after school. I asked in a dangerous voice, "What was that?"

"Is your hearing going too?" One guffawed.

An angry twitch developed over my eye. All thoughts of Sora forgotten, I stomped toward them, snatched the board out of one of their hands, and headed for the half pipe calling over my shoulder, "Watch and see just who you're calling old, you brats!"

I could hear their squeals of delight and smiled. They looked up to me a lot. I stood at the top, thinking about what flip I was going to do once I'd gotten enough air and caught sight of Sora, gazing up at me from far across the room. It looked as though he'd completely forgotten about what he'd been doing and frozen, his eyes fixated on what I was about to do next. That's right…he hasn't seen me skate since before we went our separate ways…

I smiled to myself and muttered, "Here goes nothing…"

I took a deep breath, got situated, and then pushed off. I had forgotten how magical it was to do this. It was like I was flying effortlessly through the air. For a while, I got lost in it, totally forgetting that I was at work. However, I glanced out into the small crowd that had formed and caught sight of Sora's face again. This time, however, it took my breath away. He gazed up at me, wide eyed, a heavy blush tinting his cheeks. Our eyes locked for a moment, and I felt my body go numb.

That's when I lost my balance. The edge of the board caught at a weird angle, causing me to fall. I tumbled down the side of the half pike, to the cries of those around me. I skidded to a halt at the bottom, clutching my scraped elbow.

"Roxas!"

I raised my head quickly in time to see Sora bursting through the spectators towards me. He fell to his knees at my side and cried out, "Are you alright?"

Immediately I wanted to hide my face. Had he noticed that I'd fallen because of him? Oh, no! I stuttered hurriedly, pushing myself up, "It's n-nothing! Really! Just a scratch!"

His head was lowered so I couldn't see his eyes as he said softly, "No, it's my fault you fell…"

"What, no, really…." I began, but was cut off by his hand under my elbow. He hauled me to my feet and dragged me off without another word. I tried to protest, especially as the whispers followed us, but he didn't listen. Not until he'd started bandaging me at least.

His fingers worked quickly but delicately. I definitely didn't mind staring as his worked diligently. Finally I mumbled thickly, "You're…really good at that…"

His eyes flitted up to mine, surprised, for a moment before grinning and saying, "You've already forgotten how clumsy I am?"

I laughed, "I guess not."

"There! All done!" he said happily, tying off the gauze. But…he didn't lower his hand. Instead, he gripped my forearm, and said to the ground, "I forgot something…"

My eyebrows drew together in worry as I asked softly, "Sora, I don't-"

"I forgot how amazing you are when you skate…it's like you're a totally different person…"he whispered, still not looking at me. I felt my stomach flop weakly at his words. "And…I forgot how hard it is to see you get hurt…"

I gaped at him. Did he just say what I think he said? And if so, then that must mean…?

"Hey old man, you break a hip?" one of the two brats called.

My jaw clenched in annoyance. _Always_ at the _worst_ possible times!

"You finally gonna croak?" the other said as they drew nearer. I looked up and saw the worry in their eyes hidden behind the jeering faces. My features immediately softened.

"Not likely, twerps, I'm just getting warmed up!" I said putting on my tough guy airs. Smiles immediately brightened their faces as they started off back to the ramp calling over their shoulders, "We got a walker waitin' for ya!"

I shook my head and turned back to Sora, my smile slipping slightly. I saw his own grin turning up the corners of his mouth, but it didn't reach his eyes. I began trying to bring up the conversation that had been interrupted, but he quickly interrupted me himself with a hurried, "I-I'm going to go put away some more stuff! Go have fun!"

"But, Sora-"

"You know, Axel ordered in all that new equipment, and he's hopeless at making the shelves look at least halfway descent, so I'm going to go and…" he muttered, standing up abruptly, the last of his sentence dying. Once he was far enough away, I sighed.

The rest of the day, we were kept busy. After being closed for so long, the kids were anxious to get back. But, around nine thirty, an hour before closing, they started trickling out the door. Finally, at ten, the two brats were the only ones left.

"Don't you two have school you need to go to sleep for?" I asked irritably.

They threw me identical looks at me over their shoulders and rolled their eyes, saying in unison, "We don't need a ton of sleep like you grandpa."

I whacked them upside their heads and cried, "Shut up! Besides, you've been sitting here for over a half an hour now! You're not even skating!"

They once again shared identical evil grins and said in unison, "Your new employee is hot."

I felt my face burn uncomfortably. I then proceeded to yank them up by their collars and haul them over to the door saying haughtily, "Not available, especially for a couple of pre-school kids like you two."

"Eh? Whatever old man! At least we can get ours up without needing _help_!"

We argued like this until finally I pushed them out the door, threw a few more insults at each other, and said goodnight. I really liked those kids…as long as they weren't being idiots. I made my way to the back room where I saw Axel and Sora disappear into a while back. Once in, I saw they were both sitting, their eyes shut in exhaustion. I chuckled softly and went over to the vacant couch and sat down heavily, soon after, collapsing to my side. After a moment of silence, Axel called to me, "You might wanna get the squirt here home. He's out."

I opened my eyes curiously and peered over at Sora, sitting up against the wall of lockers. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Axel was right. Sora was propped precariously against the lockers, his mouth slightly open, his breathing even and relaxed. I giggled when I heard a small snore drift over.

"Go on, I'll close up shop." Axel said, suddenly by my side, pulling me back up into a sitting position. I groaned in protest, wanting to rest a little longer, but knew that I'd be joining Sora if I didn't stand back up.

"Alright…" I grumbled, pushing off the couch over to where Sora sat.

I tried waking him, but if you knew Sora, you'd know that was a pointless effort. Once he was asleep, he was _asleep_. After a few minutes, Axel came back over, picked Sora up in his arms and started toward the door. He helped me situate him in the back seat of the car before giving me a quick goodnight kiss. Then, I was off. It was a silent drive home; Sora's deep breathing skipping occasionally as he shifted. I was on auto pilot, so by the time I pulled into the driveway, I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there. I could feel my elbow ache dully as I got out of the car.

"C'mon Sora, let's go inside…" I muttered soothingly, trying to coax him awake. He didn't budge, only groaned in annoyance with me. I sighed. Slowly, I reached out and stroked the side of his face lovingly, still whispering to him gently. He'd only listen to you if you spoke to him like a child. After a few minutes, he proceeded to get up; his eyes still closed, and permitted me into leading him into the house.

With one arm around his narrow waist, and the other gripping his arm draped over my shoulder, I guided him through the halls to his room. And, just like the first night he arrived, he refused to let me leave. I smiled, giving in. Without changing into pajamas, I sunk into the covers next to him, my thoughts filled with blissful happiness as sleep overtook me.

"Oh, God, fuck me harder!" the guy cried, wriggling under me. I didn't pay any attention. I just wanted a release; a way to not think for a while. Sora's note had…surprisingly left me feeling very hollow. Why? Wasn't that what I wanted, for him to finally be out of my tainted life? My hands gripped the man's hips tighter as I shifted my weight, changing the angle of entry slightly.

"Ah, right there! That's…that's it! Oh, fuck…" he groaned, biting his lip, his hand reaching down to grasp his stiff member.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen as I neared my climax, and suddenly wished I would disappear. I came shortly after that, filling this stranger's hole with my precious seed. I continued pumping into him, riding out my orgasm. I vaguely noticed that he was just starting to cum. Once I'd finished, I pulled out. The man turned and dropped to his knees, sucking my now limp member into his mouth, cleaning me off.

"Mmn…you taste as good as you fuck." He commented seductively, running his tongue across his lips. I didn't reply. Only pulled up my pants and made a sound. The man was still on his knees, licking his fingers when I left the small bathroom.

The music in the bar drowned out any thoughts that might have started creeping up, so when I reached the counter, my mind was blissfully blank once again. I couldn't stay there any longer though. I could feel how tired my eyes were, and I had a meeting early the next morning. Without a word, I pushed through the crowd, and out the door, the bell above the door tinkling knowingly as I ducked out. The nights were getting colder I noted dimly. Autumn was here.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and started the long trek back home.

It was completely silent as I stepped through the front door. Eerily quiet. I shivered slightly and toed my shoes off, starting for the bedroom. But before I could make it two steps, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. Immediately, I went numb. Only one person could be calling this late at night. Dread in my every move, I slowly dragged my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was a text.

_I'll be at your place in five._

I shivered involuntarily. The thought of Ansem's strong, rough hands running up and down my body made my legs tremble. But, now there was something else…

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I started, realizing I'd been standing in the hallway for a little over five minutes, lost in my thoughts. I opened the door quickly, revealing a smirking Ansem. He pushed past me into my house and said smugly over his shoulder, "Didn't take you that long to get the door…or were you just that eager to see me?"

I blushed, but didn't answer. Instead, I shut the door and trailed after him into the living room. He was already situated on the couch, lounging easily with an arm draped across the back. I stood in the doorframe, as far from him as I dared. He only smiled seductively up at me and said in a low voice, "I heard from Maru that your boyfriend left you…that's a shame…"

The words may have been consoling, but his voice suggested otherwise. I knew he was glad he was gone. I shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze. After a moment's pause, he continued, "I came here to cheer you up, and this is how you repay me, Riku?"

I still didn't move, but when I heard him beckon me towards him, I couldn't resist. My feet seemed to move on their own. When I was close enough, his arms wrapped around my middle and yanked me onto his lap. His hands snaked up my shirt and neck and pulled me into him. He whispered his hot breath on my ear, "Now I have you all to myself…"

* * *

Teddy: *shivers* Ansem's such a git! I'm starting to feel sort of sorry for Riku...

CIC: *shrugs* well, don't forget to check back in for the next chappie that'll come out soon.

Teddy: Why do you do that to me? I wanna read all of it, now! XO *clings*

CIC: *rolls eyes* It'll be up soon.

Teddy: Uwah! So cruel! Well, see you in the next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy: ...

CIC: So, Teddy is refusing to speak because he's protesting my cruelty.

RikuxXxSora: Lol this chapp is Great (in My opinion,) and you'll Love it too, i'm sure. 3

Teddy: ...

CIC: *rolls eyes* Anyway, Happy Readings.

* * *

What am I doing here? I thought panicked, pacing around Roxas' living room. I woke up, to my surprise, in his arms this morning. I didn't remember how he'd gotten me back to his house after working at the skate shop. As soon as I realized it was his warm embrace I was in, I nearly fell out of bed, my face growing hot. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of it. I've slept in other guys' beds and woken up like that, but knowing that it was Roxas…

It was too much. I'd just broken up with my boyfriend! Not like even that matters! I mean, Roxas has a boyfriend! A really hot red headed boyfriend that- WAIT!

"Aargh!" I cried frustrated, sinking down onto the soft couch. None of my thoughts were helping right now. Clearly I am upset. I just got out of a relationship. My thoughts are obviously not understandable.

I was telling myself that…but a place in my heart was sad. I put my head in my hands and then folded over so my hands rested on my knees. Why was I so upset? Was it because old feelings were rising up because I was rebounding after a nasty breakup? Was it because I was rebounding on a perfectly nice guy? Or…was it because deep down…I was saddened by the fact that the ex boyfriend I really hadn't gotten over had moved on? Was I jealous? I groaned. This can't be happening…

"You doin' okay, there?"

I jumped and snapped up into a sitting position. Standing in front of me was Axel, his bed head tied into a loose ponytail, adjusting his glasses looking down at me worriedly. I blushed and nodded, trying to hide how startled I was. He scratched his neck and raised his brow skeptically before striding over to my side and sitting down heavily next to me. I tensed.

Thankfully, Axel didn't seem to notice. He merely yawned. I sat waiting expectantly for him to say something. But he didn't. Finally, he glanced over at me and saw me staring. He seemed puzzled by me and asked unsurely, "You sure you're okay…you seem kinda…odd this morning…? …especially since it's one."

I realized I was acting like a total idiot and laughed nervously, trying to think of an excuse. Unfortunately, I couldn't and my laugh died in my throat, trailing off into silence. After a moment, Axel sighed, leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped under his chin, and looked up at me. I blushed still harder under his gaze and averted my eyes guiltily.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you, but what I can guess, it's bad. Roxie's too nice a guy to tell someone else's secrets, that's one of the reason's I love him, but I'm concerned. You don't sleep, and don't deny it, the circles under your eyes are a dead giveaway." He said seriously. "I want to help. Whatever ghosts are still haunting you, I know I can help get rid of 'em. So what do you say?"

I could feel myself deflate instantly. Was it that obvious? And almost like he was reading my mind he said, "Roxie hasn't noticed how stressed you are, yet. So you don't have to worry. And I wasn't going to tell him if you didn't want me to."

This complete stranger…

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I muttered a muffled, "Thank you…"

"F-for what?" he stuttered.

I lifted my head and gazed into his emerald eyes, letting the overwhelming happy sensation in my chest flood my senses and whispered, "For noticing…"

I saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks as he turned away and murmured, "'S nothing…"

"Would you mind if I stayed like this for a bit…?"

I didn't know what I was doing. All my tired, stressed out brain could concentrate on was the fact that I felt happy and safe. And…very, very tired.

Damn…I could see why Roxas dated this kid. He's practically irresistible.

I shifted slightly, careful not to disturb a sleeping Sora while simultaneously reaching for a book on the coffee table. He'd fallen asleep almost instantly after closing his eyes. I settled back, one hand stroking his soft messy hair, the other holding the book at eye level. I got lost in the pages, still caressing his hair unconsciously. Only when I heard Roxas come stumbling down the stairs did I look up.

He blearily tripped into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and then caught sight of Sora and me. I could see him instantly wake up, but before he could say anything, I quickly put my finger to my lips. His mouth clamped shut and he shuffled over to my side and whispered heatedly, "What are you doing?"

I smirked. He was so cute. It was obvious he still had feelings for Sora. I said softly, waggling my eyebrows, "Isn't it obvious? I'm wooing your ex. He and I are gonna run away together."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but smiled down at me none the less. I knew he knew I was only half serious. After a moment he asked quietly, "What was he doing down here?"

"…that breakup of his is really getting to him Rox…"

He looked shocked for a moment, but that melted into shame. He muttered, "I know…"

I put my book down and reached over to grasp his hand in mine.

"Don't worry. We're gonna do everything we can to get his mind off his ex."

"How long have you been up?"

I glanced over at the clock and said, "Since one. I think he was up longer, though. I came down when I heard something. I found him down here on the couch looking pretty stressed."

Roxas' concerned gaze switched to the still sleeping Sora in my lap. I squeezed his hand and said, "Why don't we go get breakfast, then we'll get ready for work, and let him rest for a little while longer?"

Tenderly, I lifted Sora up a little more securely in my arms and stood. Thankfully he didn't wake, even when I placed him back on the couch. Roxas slipped a blanket over him before hurrying to the kitchen to get cereal.

When we were situated at the table eating quietly, I stopped and studied Roxas, whose head was down. I smiled. He's so worried about Sora. I rested my cheek against my hand and said softly, "You still love him, don't you?"

He choked into his cereal. He almost cried out in defense, but I moved my finger in front of my lips again and pointed over my shoulder to the living room. Roxas bit his lip, blushed, and nodded. I smiled reassuringly, and I saw him relax. Our relationship was based on the fact that we knew a person could love multiple people at once. I thought back to the day I asked him out.

He'd told me he couldn't because he was waiting for someone. I knew now that that had been Sora. I'd laughed and said that that was alright. I was waiting for someone too. But, why wait alone? He'd been hard to persuade at first, but after a while he gave in. And now here we are, in an open relationship, filled with happiness.

I reached out and stroked the side of his face. I still think a part of him wasn't used to it, yet; still thought that he was betraying in some way. I whispered soothingly, "It's okay. I know he makes you happy. And what makes you happy makes me happy."

"Axel…" he began, tears starting to gather. But I cut him off and said, "That, and if you two end up getting it on, I know you'll let me join in."

I laughed as his fist collided with my shoulder.

Axel was amazing. That's why I love him. I remember that at first his forwardness and insensibility was a total turn off, but after a while I understood why he said the things he said and did the things he did. He was just honest. I smiled to myself as I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I gotta go and open up the shop. I'll see you in a few?" he said, standing and stretching.

"Yeah…"

He kissed me on the forehead quickly before heading to the front door, tugging on a light jacket. When he was gone, I sighed happily. Today, I think would be a good day. I debated about going and waking Sora up, but decided against it. He needed rest. So I settled with leaving a note on the fridge. I knew he'd look there. He always did. It was his thing.

Then I went to work. And, just as I predicted, it was a good day. Not too busy, but enough so that it wasn't a waste of time sitting there. The two usual brats came in as per usual, looking around excitedly for Sora. When they couldn't find him, they sauntered over to me and asked in their creepy unison, "Hey, gramps, where's the new guy?"

I suppressed my irritation and answered with a smirk, "He's back at my place still."

Their eyes widened and one asked, "Y-you don't mean…?"

I only grinned devilishly. I knew their imaginations were running wild, and part of me was glad for it. I watched triumphantly as they walked away, muttering to each other. Later, I told Axel to head home and let me lock up for the night. He looked tired. He attempted to resist, but not for long.

It was quiet, now. All the customers were gone, most of the lights were out, and the register had been closed up. I now lay on a bench in the break room, smiling to myself. Everything would be okay, now that I had Sora back, and he was getting better, and Axel understood.

"Sora…" I muttered, the sound of his name on my lips making them tingle. In my head, I could hear him say my name right back. My hand fluttered across my chest, pausing at my nipple and rubbing over the cloth. My thoughts traveled to the one time we came close to having sex. It was the night of graduation, and we'd just left the party some of the others were throwing. We went to the top of a nearby hill, and sat looking out at the town.

"Roxas…we did it!" Sora said happily, grinning up at me.

I smiled, but remembered what we'd decided before. He seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm and asked, "Is this about me going to Destiny Islands?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer. His hand reached out and touched my cheek gently, turning me so our eyes met. His thumb stroked my skin comfortingly as he whispered, "You know I'll always love you…"

I could feel tears threatening to spill over, so all I could do was nod, and grit my teeth. But…he would forget me. He caught my lips with his own, then, and slowly moved them against mine. My entire body almost instantly relaxed, and a tear managed to slip down. He pressed his body against mine, pushing me down to the ground as the kiss grew even more intense.

Tentatively, I slipped my tongue out and into his mouth, pressing back against him as I pulled his face closer. We continued kissing, the need for each other growing as our bodies continued to slide against each other. The friction finally became too much for me, and I pulled back, panting and said, "Sora, I need you…"

Almost immediately, he agreed. Soon, articles of clothing were being pulled off hungrily. Never before had we felt like this. This need for each other suddenly swelled. Our moans mingled in the cool night air around us as I pushed my pants finally all the way off, leaving us only in our boxers. It felt amazing. Our skin touching like this sent shivers running up and down my body. I could feel my heart pounding loudly as I boldly reached down, and cupped his thinly clothed member.

His breath hitched in his throat as my hand rubbed up and down the length of his shaft, and he stilled clutching my shoulders painfully. At this point in time, we could hear someone coming up to investigate what the noise was, so we had to hurry out of sight. What actually happened was Sora and I got separated as we made our escape. What I imagined, was something different. Something that I wished had happened.

I burst through the low hanging branches of the trees, the sound of someone following after me still close. I had lost sight of Sora after our hands had been torn apart. Where could he have gone? I asked myself, clutching my clothes to my chest as I ran through the dense woods. Suddenly, I felt a hand clamp around my ankle, and I fell. I let out a cry, but felt another hand clamp over my mouth, Sora's voice 'shhh'ing me.

My eyes grew wide as I heard our pursuers run by us. Sora and I stayed quiet and still in the shadows of the bush. Finally, our followers' footsteps could no longer be heard. I let out the breath I'd been holding, and turned to Sora. We grinned at each other, a familiar spark making his eyes twinkle with lust. I yanked him towards me, our lips colliding eagerly.

I tossed my clothes away once again, our shorts following closely after, and my hand once again found Sora's shaft, now completely exposed. I pumped enthusiastically.

"Oh, Roxas…" he panted, his hot breath running over my neck. I responded by reaching around and fingering his entrance. His back arched and he bit down on my neck. I continued prepping him, slipping in another finger, and scissoring gently. I waited until he was pressing down onto my fingers in need before pulling them out.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." I breathed, placing my head at his wet hole. He bit his lip seductively and nodded, his eyes shutting tightly. Then I pushed in. He hissed in pain, and I had to force myself not to thrust all the way into his tight entrance all at once. It seemed like forever before he let me move again. And slowly, I was able to pull in and out of him, until finally; I had him under me writhing in pleasure.

I plunged into him again and again, his sweet voice crying my name in ecstasy. I could feel the familiar pressure building, and knew I was close to release. I grasped his member and pumped in time to my own thrusts. I leaned down so our lips collided once again.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. I had cum already, the milky liquid dripping onto my pants. Oh god, how I wish I could go back and change how that night really happened. I sat up, breathing heavily, and blushed. If only Sora knew how much I still cared about him.

Maybe Axel would know a way to let him know? I wondered, getting up to clean myself off. I would go home, and if he was still awake, ask him about it.

I smiled to myself as I left out the back door, and got in my car.

* * *

Teddy: ...

CIC: For cryin' out loud...say something to our fans.

Teddy: ... *grunts*

CIC: *smacks* Well, see you all in the next chappie.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy: Firstly, I'd like to express my sincere apologies to the one person that inspires me the most. I said things I didn't mean, and I really hurt her. She is my writing partner and my best mate. I will not go into detail about it, but ultimately she quit writing with me. She finished this story and gave it to me, changing a lot of things. So I just wanted to say that I've been a huge git, and I don't deserve her friendship, but I'd like it back. CIC, I'm sorry.

Secondly, I'd like to say sorry to all of you readers. You've been waiting for this, but as I just explained above, I've been going through some stuff.

Thirdly, RxS, I'm sorry that I didn't let you say anything for this chapter, and I'm sorry we havn't talked. You're also one of my good mates, and I'd like to apologize.

Lastly, please enjoy this chapter that my best friend worked very hard on. It will be changing to a RoxasxSora and AxelxRiku instead of a AxelxRoxas and RikuxSora. That's how CIC finnished it, and I will not touch a single word. And if any of you readers could take the time to review and say a few kind words to her, I'd really apreciate that. Thanks. Happy Readings.

* * *

The windows were dark when I got back home. Sora couldn't still be asleep, could he? I questioned disbelievingly as I walked through the front door. I poked my head into the living room, and laughed when I heard soft snores coming from the couch. So he did sleep the whole day. I couldn't wait for Roxas to get home and see this.

I walked around the furniture in the dark to the front of the couch and gazed down at a still peacefully sleeping Sora. I was glad he finally felt at peace enough to catch up on his rest. I noticed the blanket that Roxas must've put on him before leaving had fallen off, so I went over and tugged it back over him. When I did, however, Sora's snores ceased, and his eyes fluttered open.

He muttered groggily, "I'm sorry, Axel…did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah…the whole day. Feel better?" I asked, laughing at his reaction.

"Really? That long?" he asked sitting up slowly. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock over on the wall and said, "Quarter 'til eleven."

He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up further. I sat down next to him and sighed. Once he seemed more awake I asked, "So…feel better?"

Blushing, he nodded. After a few moments of silence, he looked around and asked, "Where's Roxas?"

"Oh, he's closing up shop."

Another silence, then I decided to have a little fun.

"Roxas' really glad you came here…"

As I suspected, Sora's head snapped up to fix me with surprised wide eyes. I smirked.

"I don't think he ever really got over you, you know…" I added. He blushed once again and turned away.

"I'm sorry…I know you two are going out, and-"

Deciding to be bold, I reached over and took his chin in my hand, turning him back to look me in the eyes. He squeaked and stuttered, "A-Axel, wh-what're you-?"

"I don't mind…" I muttered huskily, leaning in slightly. I could feel him shiver. "I don't think you're over him either…"

This was the deciding moment. What would Sora do? I mused as I gazed deep into his sapphire eyes. For a split second, I thought he was about to pull away, but to my pleasure, he changed his mind and froze. He then asked unexpectedly, "If I told you that I still liked Roxas…what would you say?"

I grinned and said, "I think it'd be hot…"

A smile of his own turned up the corners of his mouth. To my surprise, I felt his hands push me back into the couch, as his legs straddled me. He asked, "So you and he have an open relationship?"

"Something like that…" I said, placing my hands on his hips. "We believe in loving more than one person…"

Just then, it was as if a light clicked on in his head. In the dim moonlight, I watched as tears formed and he whispered, "So it's okay…"

I knew this was what had been bothering him. The confusion about feeling love for Roxas only just after breaking up…must've been hard. I slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down so our foreheads touched and whispered tenderly, "…It's okay…"

I could feel his tears plop onto my shirt as he cried with happiness. When he'd calmed down enough, he muttered thickly, "You know…I think I'm starting to like you, too…"

"Good, 'cause I like you..."

He giggled and nestled into the crook of my neck. I relished in the feeling. It was definitely not like with Roxas. But that didn't make it any less or more special. It had its own charm. Now I definitely couldn't wait for Roxas to get home.

"Now I have you all to myself…"

My stomach seemed to twist as his hands ran up my stomach and chest. I clenched my eyes shut and let him have his way with me. He tore away my clothing mercilessly, his lips attaching to my skin just above my nipple, making my gasp. I entwined my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly as his hands snaked down my back to cup my backside.

"You've wanted this, haven't you?" Ansem asked roughly, grinding his hips into mine. I whimpered at the friction. He leered up at me and forced our mouths together, his tongue going deep. A trail of saliva stretched between us as we broke apart.

"It's too bad your boyfriend couldn't be here. I was starting to think we should get his sweet ass in on some of our action…"

It was like I'd just been slapped in the face.

"Actually…go call him, now. I bet if you tell him you want him, he'll come crawling back."

My chest seemed to erupt in a fire of anger.

"I'll let you have him after I've warmed him up. Then I'll-"

Without another moment's thought, I balled my hand into a fist and connected it with the side of Ansem's face. I sat breathing heavily, the fury still coursing through my body, gazing down at him. His hair covered his face, but slowly, he turned back, the look in his amber eyes making me cringe.

"Riku, Riku…" he tutted, his hands suddenly grasping my arms tightly. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that…"

He pushed me roughly, and I fell, my back hitting the ground and knocking the wind out of me. He was on me again in another second, his hands now around my throat. I choked, kicking my legs wildly, and clawing at him. His eyes were wild with a mixture of lust and rage. I'd only ever seen him like this once before. It was when I'd tried telling him that I no longer wanted an affair, when we first started having sex. He'd backed me into a wall, turned me roughly around, tied my hands with his belt, and fucked me right in the back room at the office.

"Where else are you going to feel this kind of pleasure?" he'd asked gruffly, one hand still on my throat as he tugged on my member.

Now I asked myself: without Sora, where was I ever going to find our kind of love? Now I realized that I was the biggest idiot in the world. How could I let Ansem convince me that I couldn't live without him? How could I have done that to Sora?

With newfound determination, I glared up at him, and kicked his groin as hard as I could. He groaned in pain, buckled, and rolled off of me, clutching his genitals. I got up quickly, rubbing my throat as I went. Before leaving, I looked down at him one last time, and growled, "I will never let you touch Sora…"

I spat on him disgustedly, and walked around him out to my car. Quickly, I got in, started the ignition, and headed off down the street. I glanced at the clock. It read three thirty in the morning. Where could I go? My thoughts raced, but I couldn't get them to slow long enough for me to think straight. All that I could manage to concentrate on was how badly I wished I knew where Sora was.

I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes as I raced along.

I wracked my brain. Where could he have gone? I was just passing the entrance to the highway when I realized…

I glanced down at the clock in my car. It was midnight. Axel must be worried since I hadn't made it home yet. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. There was only one light on. It was coming from the window in the guest room. Sora must be up, then. I sighed, realizing that he mustn't have slept for very long.

I made my way into the house, going slowly since it was so dark, and went to the door. I could hear voices. Axel must be up too. Maybe they stayed up to make sure I got home okay? I smiled as I pushed open the door.

"Roxas, you're back!" Sora cried, immediately jumping off the bed and rushing to me. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his head in my chest. I blushed furiously.

"Hey…" Axel said from the bed, a smirk on his face.

I stuttered, "S-Sora, wh-what're you-?"

And then I thought my heart would explode. Unbelievably soft, moist lips were pressing against mine. They were Sora's. I'd forgotten how wonderful it was to kiss him. My legs immediately turned to jell-o, and I fell back, Sora falling with me. He landed between my legs, still pressed against me. I cried out, "You just kissed me!"

"Aw, Sora, why'd you go and do that? We had a plan!" Axel whined, pushing himself off the bed to come stand by my side.

Sora giggled and blushed muttering, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

I was so confused.

"What's going on?" I asked my face still hot.

Sora and Axel shared a smirk before Axel said, "Well, Rox, Sora and I got to talking…and he told me that he still sorta had a thing for ya. So, I thought I should tell him about your feelings, and, well, here we are…"

I gaped up at him, then Sora, and asked completely taken aback, "Y-you still love me…?"

Now Sora was serious. He looked deep into my eyes and nodded. Without thinking, I reached up, grabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him down so our lips collided once again. It was like everything disappeared, and all there was, were our lips moving against each other. I could feel my need for him growing, and desperately, I pulled him closer, pressing him into me. He groaned as our arousals rubbed against each other.

Without warning, I felt a strong arm pulling us apart. I tried to struggle in protest, but when I looked up and saw Axel I smiled sheepishly. That's when I noticed the look on his face and had to stifle a giggle. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and intense want, his jaw was set, and a strong blush had turned his whole face bright red. I glanced down at his pants and saw a large problem.

Without a word, he hoisted Sora and me up and under his arms, carried us to the bed, and tossed us onto it. I propped myself up on my elbows and saw Axel's eyes full of desire. I grinned; time to pay him back for the past few days.

He took a step toward us, but I caught him in the gut with my foot and shook my head teasingly. He seemed to get what I was going for and frowned. I just laughed and put my arms around a confused Sora, pulling him flush to my body. I almost forgot my own plan, feeling him so close to me again after all this time.

"Sora…?" I asked quietly, tilting his chin up so our eyes met. "You want to give our Axel here a little show?"

Mischief immediately flooded his eyes. He nodded eagerly, giving Axel a look over his shoulder before gripping the back of my neck hungrily. Our lips collided, and immediately I felt my body react. His soft touch, his hot breath, all of him was driving me wild. My hands were everywhere on him, remembering.

"Mnn, Roxas…!" he gasped at one point, my hand pulling at his ass, stretching his hole. I snuck a peek over at Axel and saw that he had settled into the armchair across the room, eyes drinking in everything we were doing. I smirked and called, "Liking what you see?"

He returned my smirk with one of his own and said, "More than you know."

Sora just then, found a sensitive spot just above my collar bone. I clutched him and moaned, feeling my groin tighten. His hands moved to my shirt and started tugging up. He whispered into my skin, "Too many clothes…"

I immediately started helping him. Soon, we were sitting in front of each other, completely naked…for the first time. I breathed slowly, completely taken aback by how beautiful he looked. Anything from my imagination had just been shattered. My hand shaking, I reached out and ran my hand along his smooth chest and down his side before moving around to the small of his back. I sat for a moment, looking into his eyes, asking silently if it was still okay.

My answer was a soft kiss, his hand gripping my other wrist and pulling my hand down toward his member. I closed my eyes, and when my hand touched him, we both shuddered. His hand never left mine; in fact, he was the one guiding me. Finally, I couldn't take it, I had to taste him. I quickly pushed him so his back hit the back board, and then lowered my mouth onto his member.

His fingers entangled in my hair, pressing me farther. He called to Axel breathlessly, "He feels so good…!"

I smiled and hummed my gratitude for the compliment, making him squirm. I looked up at Sora and saw his eyes cloudy and unfocused, cheeks flushed, biting his lip, still maintaining eye contact with Axel. Axel I saw, had removed his pants, and was now stroking his hard cock, eyes locked on us.

We continued like this, blissfully drowning in our pleasure. That is until Sora started panting my name, his orgasm close. That's when Axel cried out, "Hey Sora, why don't we try out our plan, now? I wanna get back at my little Roxie for making me wait."

I sat up, my brows knitted together in worry and confusion as Sora pushed me gently away. Axel came up behind him, and ran his hands down his smooth chest, bending to his ear. Sora merely leaned back, his eyes half-lidded. I gulped. Axel whispered something into Sora's ear before stepping around him and behind me. His hands snaked around my middle.

I shivered, as his strong hands worked over my stomach, teasing the skin just above my still erect member. Involuntarily, I jerked back against him. He groaned with pleasure as my ass pressed against his cock. His hands roamed up over my chest and teased my nipples gently. Through the haze of surprise and pleasure, I noticed Sora inching towards me on all fours.

"You're gonna feel so good Roxas…I promise…" Sora whispered kissing his way down my stomach to the head of my cock. I gasped as his mouth slipped over, engulfing me in warmth. My hips wanted to buck up against him, but he quickly pushed me back down, his thumbs working slow sultry circles to calm me down.

Axel in the meantime had worked one of his hands down and behind me, his long slender fingers probing gently at my entrance. He unexpectedly nibbled my ear and whispered huskily, "You gonna cum for us, Roxie…? I know you want to…"

I moaned.

He took that as the initiative to get started prepping my hole. It was incredible, feeling so much pleasure from two places. Axel _and_ Sora were making love to me at the same time. They played with me for hours, and I was helpless in their arms. Sora kissed me tenderly, whispering sweet nothings as he sucked me off, or rode on my cock. Axel muttered sexily into my ear, making me blush and squirm as he pounded into me.

By the time they let me cum, I was completely spent. I collapsed onto the bed, sweaty, with my eyes half lidded, and panting. Sora's soft hand against my cheek felt good as he lay down next to me. He asked Axel concerned, "Do you think we over-did it?"

Axel only laughed and said happily, lying behind me and stroking my side, "No way…it was exactly what he's been dreaming of…"

Sora pressed his head against my forehead and sighed contentedly. I found the strength to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer and mumble sleepily, "Thank you…"

I could tell Axel was grinning, even by not looking at him. He was definitely pleased with his handy work. And…so was I.

I fell asleep almost instantly after that thought passed through my mind.

* * *

Teddy: I'll post the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy: I'm all alone again up here. CIC's still not talking to me. And I just don't know how to apologize the right way. Everything I say gets her even more peeved. What should I do?

Please enjoy this next chappie and review. Happy Readings.

* * *

I jolted up as the clock tower a few blocks away started chiming, my head hitting the roof of the car. I groaned and put a hand to my throbbing head, while trying to work the kink out of my neck. After the eighth chime, I was fully awake. I'd stopped the car just outside a market after getting into Twilight Town at seven, deciding that a nap would do me some good. Now it was time to find Sora.

I stepped out of the car into the cool early morning air, instantly waking the rest of the way. Shivering, I made my way down the street to the nearest telephone booth and picked up the phone book. I scanned the pages frantically. He has to be in here!

And there it was. The address of the Roxas Sora always talked about. It was on the other side of town. I shut the book quickly and got back to the car. I could be there in thirty minutes if I drove fast. I wiped at my eyes, the tears falling uncontrollably, now. I'm so sorry Sora.

When I got to the house, it felt like I couldn't make it up the stairs to the front door fast enough. But my hand stilled as I reached for the doorbell. Doubt and fear froze me. What if Sora wouldn't forgive me?

I had to try. He was all I had.

Resolutely, I pressed the button, the bell ringing throughout the house. It was a moment before I could hear anyone stirring. I remembered that I'd just been crying and hurriedly cleaned myself up as the person made their way through the house to the door. But, when it opened, I felt my chest tighten. Standing in front of me wasn't Sora, or Roxas.

"Axel…" I breathed astonished.

His eyes widened in surprise as he leaned against the doorframe, looking me up and down. He then said, "Well, well…long time no see, eh Riku?"

I gaped up at him. Axel, the same Axel that I'd had to leave in order to go to Destiny Islands and get my job, was standing smirking down at me. I asked incredulously, "What're you doing here?"

His smile merely grew as he asked, "I should be asking you that."

My mouth shut instantly, remembering why I'd come. I said, "I'm here to see Sora."

All traces of amusement fell away. He instead looked down at me disbelievingly. He said softly, "So you're the one he left…"

"He's here, then?" I asked, stepping forward.

Axel's hand on my chest stopped me in my tracks. I glanced up into his eyes and saw sadness. He muttered, "I can't let you in…"

"Axel, I have to see him! I-"

"You know…you really hurt him. He's been a mess ever since he came. I can be cruel sometimes too, Riku…but not _that_ cruel…"

He pushed me gently back, and stood squarely in the doorway, blocking any way in. I stood, my eyes fixed on the ground, my fists clenched in frustration. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, so I didn't look at him. I said through gritted teeth, "Axel…you don't understand. I just need to explain to him what happened. I just…"

The tears overflowed, then, cutting off the last of my sentence. I kept my gaze fixed on the ground, grinding my teeth in the silence, trying to get a hold of myself. Then, when I realized I couldn't stop them, I looked up and said thickly, "He means so much to me, I can't let it end like this!"

He was shocked to see me so emotional. Even when we'd been dating, I'd never lost control of my feelings so much. My heart was pounding. It hurt. I clutched my chest, and panted, still trying to stop the flow of tears.

"R-Riku…what's that on your neck…?" Axel asked shakily.

I touched my throat and suddenly remembered Ansem choking me…trying to violate me again. My legs buckled, and I fell to my knees without warning. All this was too overwhelming. Why was this hitting me now? I needed to talk to Sora!

"Riku, are you okay? Are you hurt? Who did that to you?"

I shook my head. Why couldn't I tell him? I tried forming the words, but nothing came out except a pained moan. My breaths were now coming in short gasps, the tears blurring my vision terribly. I reached out blindly, and felt Axel's hand clamp down over mine. He knelt in front of me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Riku, you've gotta calm down! You're hyperventilating..." He said the fear clear in his voice.

I tried, but the more I did, the worse it got. Finally, Axel hoisted me up, one arm around my waist, the other putting my arm over his shoulder for support and led me carefully down the stairs. I struggled weakly against him. Sora was back there! He seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "You have to settle down, and tell me what's going on, first. There'd better be a good reason for breaking his heart, Riku…"

I nodded, concentrating on getting my breathing under control as he steered me down the street to a nearby café. When I'd calmed down enough, I gulped down the water he set in front of me, and started explaining what had been going on for the past few months.

"I…I didn't realize that he was…manipulating me." I said shakily. "I thought that Sora would be better off if I kept him at a distance. I couldn't let him be…ruined."

Axel sat silently in front of me. I didn't dare look up.

"When Sora left, it killed me. But, I was glad he wasn't in danger anymore. So I tried forgetting about him, and going on with my life." The tears that I thought I was through with appeared once again. "A-And…then Ansem called me up late last night. Said he was glad he had me all to himself…"

I rubbed my neck before clearing my throat and continuing, "H-he was touching me…said I should've kept Sora around…I got mad, s-so I hit him. That's when he started choking me…"

I could feel Axel tense from across the table. I continued, "I kicked him, and got away. That's when I came here…Axel, you have to believe me. I thought Sora'd been in danger of me…but it was Ansem all along! I was only trying to protect Sora. I never wanted to hurt him!"

I buried my head in my hands, silent sobs wracking my body. I was so tired. Now that I said it all out loud, it seemed even more terrible than it had been in person. I was weak. That's what it all came down to. I didn't even notice Axel had gotten up from his chair until I felt his arms wrap around me protectively. My breath caught in my throat as he muttered, "I believe you Riku…I'm just glad you're alright…"

I clutched at him and buried my face in the front of his shirt. It had been so long since I'd felt safe; felt loved. I took in his scent and remembered all the good times we used to have together. He'd been my first love.

We stayed like that until I felt calm again. Then I sat up and asked, "How am I going to tell Sora? He'll never forgive me…"

"You'd be surprised with what your little lover can accept…" he said, the twinkle in his eyes hinting at something important.

I raised a brow in interest. He merely smiled and started telling me about all that had happened the past few days.

Axel wasn't in the house when I woke up. Roxas said that he must have gone out for a jog. I blushed and nodded, picking at a spot on the comforter. Roxas sat up in bed and muttered softly, "Sora…you okay…?"

My head snapped up, and our eyes met. I squeaked, "What?"

"I…I mean, we just…last night…and Riku…I was just wondering if you were alright…"

He looked away in embarrassment, his hands clenching on the sheet in his lap. _Was_ I alright? I searched my heart for anything, and realized that what Axel had said, had made it alright. I smiled and said sheepishly, "Axel told me yesterday that it was okay…to love more than one person. And, that I had you two to help me…"

Slowly, he turned back to me, and I continued, reaching over and cupping his cheek with my hand, "So, yeah…I'm okay, now…"

He searched my eyes for the longest moment, finally seeing in it what he was searching for. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes sighing contently. I then nestled into the warmth of his embrace and snuggled with him under the covers in the early morning until the sun started peaking in through the window.

Roxas sat up and exclaimed, "How about some breakfast?"

I smiled up at him, reveling in how handsome he looked in the light. The rays danced across his skin and glimmered in his hair, making him look like a fairytale prince. I laughed and sat up as well, fixing my eyes on his, "Yeah!"

We quickly put on clothes and headed downstairs to the kitchen. We laughed and talked the whole time we made scrambled eggs. I barely even noticed when the front door opened. Roxas was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as I stirred the eggs in the pan. He mumbled seductively in my ear, "You think Axel would mind a morning quickie before heading off to work?"

I giggled and batted him away with my spatula playfully. He turned laughter on his own tongue. I called over my shoulder chastising, "You keep talking like that and you won't get any food!"

When he didn't answer, I turned curiously. He stood frozen just a step beyond me, blocking the archway leading into the living room. I stepped up behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back asking concerned, "What's wrong, Rox…?"

The last of my question died in my throat as I caught sight of what he was gaping at. It was like my soul was being tugged back, and back, and back until I lost all feeling in my body. Standing just behind the couch, next to a silent Axel…

"Riku…?"

Before I could get a hold of myself, my vision went black and I fell forward, succumbing to the overwhelming feelings rushing through my heart and mind.

My eyes fluttered open occasionally, and I would hear snippets of conversation, Roxas yelling furiously, Axel trying to say something over the tumult, and Riku…

Could this really be happening to me? Just when I thought I'd figured everything out!

I turned over on my side and felt my forehead meet a cool surface. Blinking blearily, I sat up slightly and saw that I was in the back room of the skate shop. The pillow I had been lying on had slipped off the couch and now lay on the ground. My forehead had pressed against the metal arm of the sofa. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes.

I felt old, suddenly. My body ached with grief and frustration. I glanced around and noticed that Roxas wasn't there with me. He must be out on the floor. But the clock on the adjacent wall said it was well past closing time. So, where was my Roxas?

I stood, unsteadily making my way out on wobbly legs. All the lights were out, just like in the break room. Cautiously I called, "Roxas…?"

No answer. I stepped out of the merchandise area to the skating ramps, following instinct. Soon I found him, sitting atop the tallest ramp, his legs dangling over the side. He did not raise his head to look at me, only continued staring blankly down at the base of it. I climbed up the side and went to him. I didn't say anything as I sat next to him.

Only after I'd settled did he say scratchily, "Axel kept Ri-…_him_ back at the house…says you need to talk to him…I said fuck that and brought you here…"

I smiled to myself, despite the situation. Always looking out for me, my Roxas…

Tentatively I put my head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly at my touch, but eventually, put his hand on mine. We sat there for what felt like hours before he said almost too softly to hear, "I can't believe Axel would do that…"

My brows furrowed in concentration. Does Axel know Riku?

"Sora…?" Roxas asked unsteadily, still not looking down at me. "…Did…_he_ go out with anyone before...?"

I thought back through all our conversations and found the answer about a month before he started growing distant. We'd been happily going out for about five months, and I finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Hey, Riku…when you came to Destiny Islands…did you leave anyone behind in Twilight Town?"

I remembered that he had become rigid at my words, but quickly turned and smiled saying, "That's in the past, now…"

I had left it at that. Now I wish I hadn't.

I shook my head in defeat. This was all just too much. I gripped Roxas' hand just a little tighter. Maybe it'll all blow over, and we'll go back to how it was? I glanced at Roxas out of the corner of my eye, and saw his jaw working in anger and frustration. I don't think we can. Axel hurt me by bringing Riku, but…

"Roxas…I'm sorry about Axel…" I whispered, turning to face him.

Now he shrank from me. He was never one for showing how he felt. But, I held fast to him, and leaned into him, saying again, "I'm sorry, Roxas…"

I was surprised when I saw his stubbornness suddenly melt away into defeat and hurt. Tears spilled over and down his cheeks as he whispered thickly, "Why would he do that to you?"

He cares so much for both of us. I gathered him into my arms as I felt tears of my own stinging my eyes. He cried for what felt like hours before he drifted off. Carefully, I tugged him up and away from the edge, and slid down silently. When I got to Roxas' car I only had one thing in mind. I had to find out the truth.

* * *

Teddy: Laters.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy: I have realized what I need to do! My Unknown Reviewer's advice was to look at her writing and try and figure out what was making her mad at me. So I read over the entire bloody story very carefully and realized what I'd been buggering up. This chapter especially explains a lot. Whoever you are my mysterious reviewer, thank you! Brilliantly done! I have decided that I will write her a story as a reply, and try and tell her that I'm sorry through that! I can't think of how else to do it, so wish me luck! XD

Thank you everyone, I love all of you! Please enjoy this next chappie and review! As always, Happy Readings!

* * *

I sat with Axel anxiously in his living room. I glared over at him as he flipped another page in his book. I asked, "How can you just sit there?"

His eyes tore away from the pages and fixed on me intensely. I froze for a moment as he said harshly, "Because, Riku, I just probably broke their hearts bringing you here…they need time…"

I hung my head in defeat and slumped into my chair without another word. I was an asshole still. Just when I thought I'd changed. Tears were threatening to pour down, but I held them back stubbornly. However, Axel noticed and stood, coming to my side, and pulling me into his middle. I sat there for a while, struggling with my emotions. Finally, I'd gotten them under control enough to mutter thickly, "Sorry…"

Axel released me, but didn't move away. Instead, he knelt by my side and gazed into my eyes, and asked, "Riku…do you still care for _me_ at all…?"

I stiffened, unable to look away from those piercing emerald eyes. Did I? Did he? Had he been waiting for me this whole time?

"A-Axel…" I breathed.

His eyes glistened beautifully as he started leaning in to me. A part of me really, really wanted to kiss him back, but the other part screamed at me to stop. When he was mere inches away from my lips, I found the strength in my arms to push him gently away and whisper, "I can't…what if Sora comes back? Then he'd know I was a cheating bastard."

He stopped short, eyes still full of that dangerous emotion, and continued staring at me. But after a moment of tense silence, he smirked and placed his hand on my cheek delicately. Running his thumb across my skin softly he mumbled, "Alright…"

I shivered, loving the way he felt right now. Thankfully, he stood and went back to his book. I don't think I could have held myself back any longer if he'd kept touching me. And that worried me.

I sat back in my chair and sighed gently, glancing at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room. It read eleven at night. Sora and Roxas had been gone now for a little over a day. If Axel didn't let me go find them soon, I think I'd go mad.

OoOoOoOoOo

The lights were still on I noticed as I stood on the doorstep. I rubbed my arms in an attempt to chase away the cool autumn evening. I'd just arrived in Roxas' car a minute before and now stood debating with myself. Should I really go in? Maybe I should go back and get Roxas for moral support? Would I even be able to speak when I set eyes on Riku again?

Of course I'd have to go in. Otherwise, this problem would never get cleared up. No way would I go get Roxas. He'd probably start fighting Riku if he tried talking to me. And I hoped I could speak. I needed to tell him to get the hell out of my life.

Decision made, I determinedly stomped up to the front door and rang the bell. There was no movement at first, but then I heard the muffled sound of a voice from what I thought was the living room. I waited anxiously for what felt like about three minutes before I heard "What do you want, Sora?" asked weakly through the door.

Did Axel think I was going to hit him? I shook my head and called, "Just let me in, Axel. I need to talk with Riku."

There was a moment's hesitation before the door slowly creaked open, revealing the one person I really didn't want to face. I gulped and gaped up at him. The light from the hall behind illuminated him, making it look like a halo around his silhouette. I was speechless for a moment. Completely forgetting why I came back. The vision of his hunched form, eyes sad, waiting for me to cry out in anger was burned into my eyes. Even when I looked at the ground and muttered, "Can I come in…?"

He nodded, and I quickly moved by him into the living room and saw Axel slumped in one of the chairs, book lying open on his lap, snoring softly. I looked around to see Riku motioning with a jerk of his head to the un-lit kitchen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly in. After a moment, I took a breath and whispered, "Here we go…"

He was leaning against the counter, waiting for me when I came in. He did not meet my gaze, however. Instead, he motioned to the chairs at the table. I sat without arguing, but he didn't say anything. I was a little worried. Usually by now he would have jumped in with his excuses, but…something was wrong.

"Why did you come here…?" I whispered.

He jerked slightly at the sound of my voice, but answered softly, "I wanted you to know how sorry I was…"

"_Was_?" I scoffed. "You move on so quickly. Why don't you just-"

"No! Not was! I meant am!" he blurted, finally looking into my eyes. "That didn't come out right! I'm really-"

I could feel the burn of tears. It was like the past few days hadn't happened; like I'd never left him. I cried, "Did you even notice that I was gone? Or was it that you were too busy with those other guys to remember you had me at home?"

Deafening silence followed my outburst. After a moment, I realized I was standing, breathing heavily, and sat back down. I chanced a glance over at him and saw that his head was in his hands. I narrowed my eyes and asked skeptically, "What, you're crying?"

No answer. Only a solitary tear slipping between his fingertips, shimmering in the soft light. My heart clenched painfully. In all my time knowing him, he'd never cried. My mind seemed to freeze. Was this all really happening?

"I'm so sorry, Sora…I **_never_** meant to hurt you…"

"You think cheating on me wouldn't hurt me?" I asked incredulously. "You're not the same Riku…"

"I wasn't…but I'm different, now. I know what I did wrong. Just let me explain!"

He lowered his hands and gazed at me forlornly, his cheeks wet with tears. After some quick debating, I nodded slowly. He seemed to sigh with relief. And then he began:

"My boss at work…decided that he liked me. It didn't matter that I had you. He wanted me anyway. And he had me. At the time I thought that I let him go through with it because I liked it…and when you were gone…I realized it was because I was scared of him."

This was not at all what I was expecting. I gaped in horror over at him, now standing straight, not looking at me.

"When he started…violating me, I felt dirty. And every time I touched you after that…I thought of him. Not because I wanted it to be him, but…because it felt wrong. I was soiling you. I wanted…no **_want_** to protect you. That's why I slept with other men." He shook his head sadly as if hearing himself say it, made it utterly ridiculous. "I couldn't do to you what he did to me…"

"R-Riku…" I breathed, all feeling leaving my body in an instant. I didn't want to believe it. This had to be some kind of sick joke to lure me back! No way could I have let something like this happen to him without knowing…

He smiled miserably, and rubbed his neck as a distraction. He then moved to the other counters farther from me and mumbled, "I'm no longer worthy for you, Sora…I was weak. I should never have let it happen. I'm sorry…"

I stood once again, a horrible pang of fear running through me. I took a step toward him and gazed at the two dark bruises on his neck that I hadn't noticed until now and asked shakily, "R-Riku…what's that on your n-neck?"

He stilled, and I took more steps toward him. When he didn't answer right away, I asked shocked, "Did…Did that man do that to you?"

I started toward him, but he merely raised his hand and waved me away. He took a shuddering deep breath and said, "Please, don't pity me. That's not what I came here for. I came to apologize, and make sure you're okay…"

We stood in silence, the weight of everything pressing heavily on my mind, making it swim with indecision. Suddenly, the front door burst open, making me jump. Axel in the living room let out a strangled yell, as I spun on my heel. My eyes quickly focused on the panting blonde in the entrance way.

"Roxas!" I cried, realizing that he'd run all the way here from the shop.

Once he'd focused on my voice, he strode past Axel without a word and into the kitchen and growled, "What the hell, Sora?"

"I just needed to explain-" Riku began, but was silenced immediately by Roxas dashing forward and landing a right hook to his cheek. I screamed and dove after Riku crying out, "Roxas stop it!"

Almost instantly, he froze. Confusion flooded his face as he gazed down at the two of us. Almost a minute passed before he spoke in an eerily calm voice, "So you've forgiven him, is that it? I see…so that means cheating and treating you like shit really doesn't matter in your books…"

"Roxas…" Axel started, reaching out to touch his arm.

Roxas jerked away from him, almost like he'd gotten burned by his skin. He backed away from all of us and muttered, still in that flat voice, "Now you'll go back with him, to your perfect life and forget about us…about _me_…"

His voice broke, and his feet stilled once again. That's what he was thinking… I made a move toward him and noticed that he was shaking all over.

"I would _never_ forget about you." I started, taking another cautious step in his direction. "You know that I…I love you too much to do that to you again…"

I could feel Riku tense behind me, but I didn't care at the moment. One of the people that I cared for the most in this world was hurting, and I needed to do something. Roxas shook his head wildly, tears falling freely now as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I can't lose you again…I can't…not after I just got you back…" he sobbed, collapsing to the floor. I went to him immediately, wrapping my arms around his shuddering form cooing softly.

When it didn't seem like he'd stop crying any time soon I said, "Riku only came to tell me what happened back in Destiny…"

And I began explaining everything I'd just heard. When I finished, Roxas lay hiccupping, head in my lap, with Axel stroking his back comfortingly. I leaned down and pressed my face into his blonde locks and whispered, "No one can take me from you, not now…not ever."

Soon, the sun was starting to rise, and we decided that sleep would be the best thing to do before talking any more about this. Without a word, Riku strode over to the couch and lay down, leaving Axel and me to carry a dozing Roxas up the stairs to the bedroom. Once we'd gotten him settled in, Axel turned to me and smiled, "I'm gonna go in the guest room. You stay with him."

"Axel, wait-"

He shook his head, effectively cutting the rest of my sentence off. He took my hand for a brief moment, looking into my eyes and mumbled, "I still deserve to be mad at for bringing Riku here…"

Then he turned and left, leaving me standing alone in the doorframe to his and Roxas' bedroom. After a moment, I quietly closed the door and went to sit next to Roxas sleeping fitfully on the bed. I sat heavily.

"Should I believe him…?" I asked quietly, stroking Roxas' soft hair. His brows furrowed, but relaxed once he got used to my touch.

This was all too much. I didn't know what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke slowly, the feeling of dried tears on my cheek making me wish I could go back to dreaming. It had all been real, then. Axel had betrayed Sora and me by brining Riku to the house. I'd thought I'd lost him when I woke in the shop and realized he'd gone back to the house. I'd left at a dead sprint and got to the house just after midnight. I couldn't be sure how long Sora'd been gone for, but all I could think was, "He'll leave! If Riku talks with him, he'll get sucked into the lies and forget about me!"

I rubbed my eyes roughly and looked around. Sora, I noticed with relief, was still here, lying on the bed next to me; his soft snores ruffling the hair hanging in his face. I brushed the strand aside and sat up, gathering my wits. All the information that Sora had told me last night flooded my mind. It was hard to sort through. I couldn't do it by myself, but who could I talk to?

"Axel…" I breathed, thinking of his smirking lips and sparkling emerald eyes. He'd always understood me, even when I wasn't making any sense. The fact that he'd brought Riku here was far from my mind. I just needed to talk with my best friend.

Without a sound, I slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to the door.

The house was dead silent as I slipped into the hall. And I was surprised to find that my footsteps fell softly as I padded to the guest bedroom door. Slowly, I turned the knob and pushed the door in. It was dark as I took a cautious step inside.

"Who's that…?" came Axel's groggy voice from the bed.

"Me…" I whispered, almost afraid to permeate the stillness of the air.

Axel seemed to instantly wake, quickly sitting straight up in bed. I saw the glint of his emerald eyes in the glow from the alarm clock on the side table, and swallowed hard.

"Roxas…what're you-" he breathed, cutting himself off midsentence.

"Lemme just ask you one thing," I started, stopping a few feet from him and taking a deep breath. "Do you love Riku?"

It was almost painful how quiet it was in the next span of seconds. Then Axel mumbled, his voice so small it almost didn't even sound like him, "Yes…"

"And you trust him?"

"Yes…"

I gazed down at Axel, now slumped with the weight of his shame. In all our time together, I never saw him like this. It was humbling. I smiled sadly and asked, "More than me?"

Axel lifted his head to meet my gaze, his eyes wide, mouth open in utter defeat. I understood.

"Do you think our lives will ever turn out okay? Be less complicated than they are now?" I asked, walking over to his bedside and sitting heavily.

He was silent for a moment before he replied quietly, "No…but that makes it more interesting, don't you think?"

I couldn't help but let a little bitter chuckle escape my lips. It was hard to think that Axel and I could ever truly hate each other, but I don't think we'll ever be the same, now. And we both knew it.

"C'mon, it's cold in bed with Sora…he likes stealing the blankets." I offered, already making my way to the door.

He followed after without a word, and climbed into bed on Sora's other side, snuggling up to him and pulling him close. After a few minutes, he reached out and took up my hand. I merely snuggled into Sora's arms more, silently wishing for time to backtrack to when I'd been happy.

* * *

a/n: Once again, I will see you soon, my friends! 'Til the next chappie, then! *springs off to start on "Apology Story"*


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy: Good lord, I need to work more on my writing. I am hopelessly buggered. I've already had one of my mates read my apology story to CIC and already they told me I'm hopeless. *sigh* Wish me luck, in the mean time, enjoy this next chappie from someone much better at writing than myself.

Happy Readings!

* * *

When I woke, I found my arms wrapped firmly around a softly snoring Roxas. Had he slept alright? Was he mad at me still? I pulled him closer, breathing in his scent and relishing in it. How could I ever hurt him? I was ashamed that I left him all those years ago, and then hurt him even worse knowing that our feelings had developed even further being back. If I were him, I wouldn't forgive me too easily. Sadly, I pulled away, gently moving to get out of bed and not disturb him from sleep that I knew he needed badly. His brows furrowed at the sudden lack of warmth, and he muttered something in his sleep. Thankfully, he didn't wake, merely clutched at the spot where I had been a moment before.

"I'm sorry Rox…I know you deserve to be treated so much better."

Before I started getting too emotional, I quickly but quietly went out the door to the hall, and then down the stairs where I found Axel and Riku in the living room. They did not notice me, so I merely studied them. Riku sat on the couch, head tilted with his hair pushed away from his neck, revealing the hideous black bruises. Axel stood over him with a Polaroid camera, readying to take a picture.

That wasn't what I was watching, however. What I was really concentrating on was how they interacted. Axel clearly was in love with Riku. His gentle fingers and soft words said as much. I'd never thought he could act like this around anyone. Riku also seemed to be harboring some deep feelings for Axel; his eyes were never very good at being deceitful.

And then it hit me. We were all so ridiculously thick-headed.

We left Twilight Town, Riku and I, thinking that it would be best for their and our futures, leaving behind people who were extremely important to us. And foolishly, we thought we were doing what was right. I broke a heart, and so did Riku. We found others, thinking that if we just filled the void of lonielieness with love, everything would move on. I really thought I'd found it again; wished for it to exist in more than one place.

But you can only truly fall in love once. I care for Riku and Axel both, much more than a lot of people, but what I feel for Roxas is…indescribable. How could I have been such an idiot?

Without another moment to lose, I spun on my heel and went straight back up to where Roxas still lay fast asleep. Carefully, I picked him back up in my arms and held him close. As softly as I could I cooed, "Hey, Rox, wake up…I have to tell you something important…"

"Mnn…" he groaned, eyes still closed, but moving his hands to my chest reassuringly as he attempted to slip back into unconsciousness.

I was tempted to let him continue sleeping, but this was too important for me to not say. I slid his limp form up into my arms and held him close, my chin resting on his unruly blonde locks. In the early morning light, he almost seemed to be glowing, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I closed my eyes for a moment, preparing to say what I needed to the right way. And I know I didn't deserve a second chance, but my entire being screamed for me to try anyway. Finally, I whispered, stroking his arm softly with my thumb, "Roxas…last night, I came back to talk with Riku without telling you, and I'm sorry for that."

His body had grown rigid in my arms, but I continued, "But, I came back to tell him once and for all that I want to move on. I don't want to leave you. And I'm sorry that I ever did. I was too stupid to realize I was in love and had the perfect guy."

He didn't say anything at first, but slowly, I could feel him shuddering. I started and asked concerned, "Roxas?"

But he merely shook his head, stifling a sob. I relaxed, realizing that he was only crying. He was surprisingly sensitive. I smiled and cooed gently, "I'll always be with you from now on."

"I love you, Sora…" he whispered thickly, still trying to control his emotions.

After a few minutes of holding each other, and he'd finally calmed down enough he asked softly, "So…what're you gonna tell Riku…?"

"That I accept his apology, and understand that what he went through was horrible, but that I can't be with him anymore." I answered easily, finally feeling okay with the situation.

"I see…" Roxas murmured. "…Axel will be happy to hear that."

"What're you saying?" I asked the surprise evident in my voice.

Roxas glanced up at me and smiled saying, "Axel and I…aren't really together anymore. And, I can tell he still cares for Riku, so…"

I gaped at him and asked wildly, "When did you two-?"

"Last night. I woke up, and realized I needed to get it out of the way. But it's okay, I still love him, but…it's not the same as-" he began, but cut himself off, blushing furiously.

I grinned happily and bent my head, catching his lips up with my own.

"C'mon, we should go eat something…" I muttered, breaking away reluctantly after hearing my stomach growl.

~O~

Roxas and Sora came down the stairs just after Riku and I had finished photographing his bruises for the police. I finally persuaded Riku to let me after a couple of hours arguing back and forth earlier when I'd first gotten up. Riku glanced warily over at the two of them, and retreated to the far side of the living room, pretending to look for something in a small duffel bag. He liked to play the silent, suffering martyr. I smirked; part of me still liked that about him. It made him…cute.

Roxas paused for a moment, reaching out to Sora who had turned slightly red and continued on to the kitchen, but decided against saying anything for the time being. It was painfully tense between the three of them as the clattering in the kitchen slowly grew into a dazzling smell of cooking breakfast. I merely sat on the couch, looking over the top of my book at Riku sitting uncomfortably on the chair furthest from the kitchen, smiling amusedly to myself. I wonder how this'll all turn out.

"What's for breakfast…?" I called suddenly, making Riku jump, much to my delight.

Roxas popped his head out, throwing a fleeting glance at Riku, and replied, "Hashbrowns, charred cherry tomatoes, and eggs."

I beamed over at him and muttered, "Sounds great…"

He returned my grin with a smile of his own and disappeared once again into the kitchen. It was extremely entertaining watching Riku's comfort level decline as the distinct smell of food grew. He knew he'd have to sit down with those two if he wanted food, and by the looks of how much he was sweating, he didn't like that idea. So when the boys called for us to come and eat, and Riku stood, readying to make an excuse, I grabbed his arm and called happily, "Coming!"

It wasn't even in him to glare at me as I dragged him to the amusingly small table. This was going to be interesting.

The food was amazing. I was so glad Sora came. Neither Roxas nor I knew how to cook anything more complicated than cereal, so he was practically a Godsend. I gobbled up the food almost too fast to enjoy it; almost. I sighed happily and complimented a blushing Sora on his cooking skills. I snuck a quick peek at Riku sitting on my right and saw that he'd barely touched anything on his plate. I could understand beating yourself up for something, but…Riku wasn't as simple as that.

He knew that he had obliterated his and Sora's relationship, and felt responsible for it. Which he should, all things considered, but he always, without fail, took his guilt to a whole new level of self torture. Back when we'd been dating, I remember getting mad at him only once for throwing away an important skating brochure on accident. After I'd cooled down, I went back to our little apartment and found him digging through the dumpster outside, still crying.

I immediately rushed to him and pulled him away telling him it was alright, that it didn't matter. However, he didn't allow himself to talk or get near me for nearly a month. But, to convince him that I really held no hard feelings, I kept talking with him, having one-sided conversations night after night until finally he collapsed into my arms, kissing me passionately. We had the best sex ever that night.

I smiled at the memory; ever the dramatic.

"Come on, Riku, I'll take you to the police station to file the report." I said, pulling myself from my own thoughts. He looked relieved at the prospect of leaving this awkward situation, but a new fear blazed in his eyes at the thought of that man that hurt him.

I smiled reassuringly at him before asking Roxas, "You'll take care of the shop today?"

He nodded quickly. I got up and waved over my shoulder to them, Riku trailing behind me silently. When we were in the car, and he'd relaxed, I thought cheerfully, I'm glad he's back.

~O~

"I feel bad…" Roxas muttered, hands pausing their washing of the dishes. "But, I just don't know what to say, you know?"

I sighed sadly and nodded. This was turning out to be much harder than I thought it would be. It felt like Riku didn't even want to talk with us. What was I supposed to do? I clutched my head and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on a solution. Roxas' arms around my shoulders were a much needed comfort. We held each other close, both wondering how to remedy our tongue-tied situation.

And then it came to me, I cried, "Why don't we make him feel at home here?"

Roxas raised a brow and I continued, "Why don't we drive to Destiny Islands, get some of his things from his house, bring it back here, and make a nice dinner for both of them when they get back? That way he won't feel so alienated."

"Axel would like that too…" Roxas muttered thoughtfully, nodding in approval of my plan. "We could go after work."

And just maybe, Axel and Riku might rediscover lost feelings. Inwardly, I jumped in triumph. Our lives would turn out alright, even after all this heartbreak.

"Well, let's hurry up and get dressed, or we'll be late!" I said, shooing Roxas up the stairs to the bedroom.

Today was another busy day at the shop. Roxas and I were kept in high demand, especially when school got out and a wave of children, including Roxas' favorite trouble makers, came in looking for new gear.

"Hey, old man!" they both called in their creepy unison, going directly for the ramps.

I grinned and continued folding t-shirts, watching Roxas yelling at them out of the corner of my eye. And when we were closing, I had to stifle my laughter as they bantered back and forth. Roxas was red in the face when he finally closed the door on the snickering boys. He stormed to the backroom. I followed after, still giggling softly.

When he caught sight of my face as I entered, he sat heavily on the bench and sighed. He called, pinching the bridge of his nose, "One day, I'm gonna kill them…"

"C'mon," I soothed, sitting next to him. "They're not all that bad."

"We are talking about the same little monsters aren't we?"

"Oh, hush, you know you like them."

He shook his head fervently, and closed his eyes, leaning back, resting his head against the wall. I sat for a moment, my amusement slowly fading away as I gazed in wonder over at Roxas. He was so…beautiful. How was I ever not blown away by him?

On an impulse, I reached around, and stroked the side of his face, the soft skin feeling like a ripe peach. My stomach flipped a little as I studied the delicate curve of his nose, the soft shape of his brow, his golden locks almost glimmering in the dim light against his forehead. What was this feeling? I asked myself. It was as though my whole body was vibrating with…want.

That's it, I wanted him. So much. I wanted to show him how much I cared for him. How much I never wanted to let him go ever again. In one swift move, I swung my leg over and straddled him. His eyes cracked open in amusement and he asked sleepily, "What's this…?"

I merely answered by wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him as tightly as I could. I mumbled into his shoulder, "You're beautiful…"

"Sora-"

"And you're smart…"

"What-?"

"And you're important…"

His hands were resting gently on my hips, and it felt like that place was on fire. I needed more of him to touch me. I lifted my head and began placing random kisses. Firstly, on his sapphire eyes, his eyelashes tickling my lips. Secondly, on his cheeks, warm and tender. Thirdly, on his palms, instruments of passion. And lastly, on his chest, rising and falling steadily.

I looked up into his dazed, half-lidded eyes and whispered, "And I want you so much…"

He visibly gulped, his flushed cheeks darkening even more. My hands lifted to his neck and felt his pulse racing under his ivory skin. Pulling myself closer, I lowered my lips onto his, gently opening and moving. My heart felt so full. It was a little hard to breathe.

My tongue darted out to lick his lips, asking to be let in. He eagerly opened, letting my tongue ravage his mouth hungrily. He moaned, his hot breath washing across my sensitive skin. He was shaking, his unsteady hands gripping the back of my shirt blindly. My own hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling with desire.

"Mn, Sora!"

I shivered at the sound of my name as he broke away, breathing heavily. Damn, his eyes were so seductive. Everything in them was beckoning me. I moved to kiss him again, but his hands on my chest stopped me. I whimpered slightly, but did not try to force myself.

"We need to go get stuff for Riku!" he panted, trying to pull himself together.

My hands ran across his chest, hoping that would distract him. I didn't want to leave just yet. His eyes fluttered, and his back arched into my touch, but he quickly shook his head and said, "We promised…"

At that, I groaned, resting my forehead against his in defeat. I whined, "You're too good a person…"

He laughed and replied weakly, "Believe me, I'd more than love to continue, but we have to leave now if we wanna get back in time to make dinner."

He slipped out from under me and grabbed his hoodie from the coat rack. I asked hopefully, "Maybe we could just do dinner?"

He threw an exasperated look over at me and I mumbled, "Yeah, I know…I'm coming."

When we pulled into the driveway, it was a little surreal. Being here after everything that happened, it's like this life here was a sort of dream. In a sense it was. An escape from a reality I left in Twilight Town. I blushed and muttered to Roxas as I ducked out of the car, "I'll get his bedroom stuff, would you get the Kitchen stuff?"

Shakily, I located the spare key under the little mouse porcelain statue under the window, and turned it in the lock. Quickly, I sprang up the stairs, wishing to get this over with. Being here…was painful, and more than a little awkward. Roxas, I could tell, was scrutinizing everything.

The bedroom was exactly as I remembered leaving it. The sheets tossed aside as if I had just gotten up in excitement, thinking Riku was home. I frowned slightly and shook off the painful memory, merely going around and putting things into a bag that I'd brought with me.

I had just started placing some papers and other things in the bag from Riku's office when I heard a strangled cry ring out from downstairs. It felt like my soul seemed to slam into every inch of my body in fear. Without another moment to lose, I dropped the bag and sprinted wildly out into the hall, and then down the stairs. I could still hear Roxas' muffled cries, but now I could also detect the sound of a scuffle. A burglar?

I burst into the Kitchen where the source of the noise was coming from and stopped dead in my tracks. A man, taller by about a foot or so, clutched a crying Roxas in his arms. A murderous glint caught my eye as we gazed at each other, and he grinned, the knife in his hand that was pressed securely to the crook of his captive's throat.

A roaring anger erupted from the pit of my stomach to slowly engulf me, but I remained calm. Through gritted teeth I muttered, "Look, whatever you want, take it, just let him go…"

The silver haired man let out a sharp bark of laughter before mumbling, his mouth very close to Roxas' ear, "You know, I thought this was you? But now that I have him here, I can see the differences…"

Roxas tried jerking away from him, but the knife was only pressed tighter against his skin. The man continued in a subdued voice, "Maybe I'll take both of you…"

"Who are you?" I asked harshly, unable to contain myself a moment longer.

In the silence, only Roxas' whimpers rang out. Finally the man said in a low voice, "I'm the one who's been fucking your boyfriend."

I bristled, a new wave of fury rushing through me. I glared at him, and took a few steps towards them, but he cried out, voice high with desperation, "Another step and I'll slit his throat right here!"

Once again I froze mid step. Roxas' voice came in gasping sobs as he clutched the man's arm, "Sora…please…"

My eyes flitted to him for a moment, trying to convey comfort.

This twisted man was going to kill Roxas if I didn't do anything fast. I could see it in his burning auburn eyes. Finally, after a moments quick deciding, I called, "Fine…but let him go! Take me instead!"

Roxas' eyes widened in fright and I could sense that he was screaming on the inside, _NO_!

I merely continued gazing into the man's eyes determinedly. He seemed to be seriously thinking this over.

"I won't kill him…but you're both coming with me. I can't risk him running to tell the cops." He mumbled, fishing something distractedly from his pocket. I tried inching forward, but his deadly glare caught me, and the flash of the blade, and a hiss of pain from Roxas stopped me. He found what he had been searching for and tossed the little object at my feet. He continued, "I want you to tie his hands, and gag him."

Below me lay a red handkerchief and a gag. Deftly, I scooped up the items and started towards Roxas. The man called, switching the knife from Roxas' now irritated throat to his back, and using Roxas as a shield, "You try anything and I'll stick him."

I nodded and started binding Roxas' hands. They trembled in mine as he continued weeping, the hitch in his breath as his shoulders shuddered uncontrollably. With an apologetic look, I reached up and slipped the gag over his head and situated it snugly over his mouth.

"Good, now go over where you were and lay on your stomach." Our captor commanded. Roxas took in a sharp breath, and I knew the blade had been pressed even more firmly against his back. I obeyed without another word, forming my next plan in my mind quickly. He then ordered Roxas onto his stomach as well, and proceeded to tie his legs together. Then, he walked confidently towards me.

Now or never…

Once he was leaning over me, intending to either whisper a threat in my ear, or tie my hands, I placed my palms firmly on the ground, and pushed up. He barely had time to yell before the top of my head collided with a sickening crack with his nose. He fell back, clutching the bleeding broken thing on his face with a cry of agony.

I was halfway to my feet when he was already coming at me. I prepared for the impending impact, but instead was horrified to see Roxas; fresh tears still streaming down his face, leap onto his back. He had managed to free his hands from the loose knot I had tied and was now pummeling the man viciously.

"Roxas, NO!" I cried, the terror with which it burst from my lips making my throat burn. I had intended for him to run!

The man made a sound of rage, managed to dislodge Roxas, and throw him forcefully to the ground, his knife barely grazing the skin on his right shoulder. Roxas' head cracked against the floor, and he stilled. But I was already tackling the man, who was unsuspecting.

I managed to loosen the knife from his grip by banging his hand against the tiles over and over again, and once that was out of the way, I reared back with my tightly clenched fist, and punched his already broken nose. The shock from the pain must've made him faint, because he did not move after that. Panting heavily (and a little hysterically), I quickly rolled the man onto his stomach, and tied his wrists together tightly, followed by his ankles.

For a moment, I stood over him, gasping for breath, unable to believe what had just happened. And then everything, the emotions of terror and sheer panic washed over me, engulfing me in an unending ocean of tears. My legs turned instantly to nothing, and I collapsed, clutching my face in my trembling hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

Through my tears, I sought Roxas. Crawling to him, I knelt by his side and shook him gently asking fearfully, "Roxas, can you hear me?"

He did not open his eyes, but his brows furrowed as if in concentration. So he wasn't dead. Alright, now I need to call the police.

* * *

a/n: Don't forget to review and plead for CIC to come back, otherwise you'll get mediocrity from this story forth!


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy: Alright, almost through with this amazing story! Still nothing from CIC, but I'm getting closer to getting my Apology Story down. Hopefully It'll be enough...

By the way, I took out the summary, so the last chappie was moved back two? If that makes any bleeding sense. Happy Readings!

* * *

When the first officers on the scene arrived, I was waiting for them out in the driveway, an unconscious Roxas lying out in the backseat of his car. I flagged them down and cried shrilly, "He's in there!"

The two officers nodded and asked if we were stable (to which I replied with a quick yes), and then strode into the house through the open front door, unclipping their firearms from their side holsters as they went. In a few moments, the male officer came out, holstering his gun and asked, "Do you know this man?"

I shook my head but added shakily, "No, but he attacked my ex a while back…"

The man nodded and turned away, speaking quickly into the radio secured to his shoulder, "Suspect apprehended, in need of backup and a medical unit, over."

"Copy that." Came the static reply.

He faced me once again and said kindly, "Would you mind if I looked over your friend there?"

Without hesitation, I urged him to go ahead. When the backup came roaring around the corner of the street he backed out, and said, "He'll be fine. My initial check tells me that cut wasn't deep enough to do any damage. I'll have a real doctor check him for a concussion though."

He patted me on the shoulder and motioned to my own bleeding hand, "And they'll stitch you up too. We'll contact you in a few days for a statement, alright?"

I nodded mechanically, really not looking forward to reliving what just happened. But the man merely smiled and said, "What you did was really brave. You did good…"

And with that, he left to go help the other officers haul the apprehended criminal.

The ambulance arrived a moment later, and took Roxas in to tend to his wounds. I stood by anxiously, hoping that he'd wake up. I glanced over my shoulder and caught sight of two amber eyes glaring at me from beside the female officer that first arrived, and another male officer that arrived in the second squad car. For a moment, fear skimmed up my spine, and then I heard the officers reading him his rights. Kidnapping, Breaking-and-entering, First Degree assault, Rape…the list went on.

Suddenly, my lips turned up in a broad smirk. He was going to be put away for a long, long time. I continued meeting his gaze, but now my eyes did not say that I was afraid of him, they were smug with his defeat. He gave me one last murderous glower before being shoved into the backseat of the police car. In a moment, it was driving out of sight, its sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"He's coming around…" one of the Doctor's said, and I looked back. A now bandaged Roxas was lying on the gurney, his eyes fluttering.

I pushed my way to his side and took up his hand asking worriedly, "Roxas, how're you feeling?"

"Like my head is about to split open…" he moaned.

I smiled and whispered, "You're an idiot, know that?"

I stroked his bandaged head tenderly, careful not to jostle him, and looked into his big blue eyes with as much love as I could convey. He returned my smile with his own weak one and asked quietly, "Did we win?"

I chuckled and nodded, unable to speak, for fear of more tears spilling over. He looked so small and fragile.

"Sweetie, if you want I can stitch you up…" a kind middle aged woman asked over my shoulder. I glanced to her then to Roxas, my unwillingness to leave him clear. She merely smiled and continued, "He'll be just fine, a little bump and a cut; no concussion, no damage. You can take him home once I get you patched up. C'mon, now…"

With one last squeeze to Roxas' hand, I followed the lady to another gurney and sat heavily upon it, and let her stitch up the skin that had split around my knuckles.

Roxas slept for the whole ride home, which I was glad for. He would need rest in order to recover. And when we got back to the house, I (with a little difficulty) got him into my arms and hoisted him up the three step stoup and in through the front door.

For someone who looks so skinny, he sure was heavy, I mused. Trying not to drop him, I carefully lowered him gently onto the couch cushions, watching his head especially. Once he was situated, I let out the breath I'd been holding and sat, completely exhausted on the chair opposite.

I knew that if I could sleep, that would be the best for my physical and emotional well-being, but I just couldn't find it in me to do so. Instead, I sighed and pushed up, heading for the front door. I grabbed the bags of things from the trunk filled with Riku's items and went back in, deciding to make dinner after all to keep my mind off things.

As I worked, I thought about when I first caught sight of Roxas being held at knife point. His eyes had been so full of raw fear; it wasn't anything that I'd ever seen before. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if I hadn't kept my head. My hands were shaking so much, I had to stop cleaning the green peas, and lean against the counter, taking in deep calming breaths.

After I got the pasta boiling, and the vegetables steaming, I went back to the living room and checked on Roxas. He was still sleeping. Then I set about putting Riku's things around. Glancing at the clock as I made my way over to the staircase, I saw that Axel and Riku would be arriving in an hour and a half. Just enough time to shuffle belongings around the bedrooms.

It took nearly an hour to get all of Roxas' and mine items in the spare bedroom, and move Riku's in with Axel's in the master. In between, I took the pasta off the burner and checked on the vegetables. And now as I made my way down with thirty minutes to spare, I began on the creamy vegetable sauce. My hand was starting to ache now, but I ignored it. If I stopped working, I think my mind might drift back to earlier in the evening and I'd start crying.

Poking my head around the corner, I saw Roxas was still sleeping, but his brows were furrowed. He must be having a bad dream. Quickly, I finished pouring the sauce into the large pan that held the pasta and snatched an ice pack out of the freezer before going to sit next to him.

"Roxas, it's okay, I'm here…" I cooed softly, lifting him slightly so I could situate myself underneath him. He whimpered, and clutched my middle, still fighting with the dregs of sleep. As gently as I could, I touched the ice pack to the spot where his head had hit the floor, still whispering to him. He hissed in response at the initial shock of the cold, but didn't move away.

Once his breathing became slow and even he mumbled drunkenly, "Smells good…"

I grinned and replied, "Of course! What'd you expect?"

"You…weren't good before…" he shrugged.

I blushed, "I took a few classes…"

There was silence between us for a moment while I let that sink in. Finally he said, "I guess…I don't know you anymore…"

My heart thumped painfully, and I pulled him closer, muttering, "We'll just have to work on re-acquainting ourselves then."

He nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling into my chest. A few minutes later, I could hear the sound of Axel's car pulling in behind Roxas'. They were early. I listened as their low voices continued talking all the way up to the front door, and heard the key turn in the lock. I looked over the back of the couch to the two of them coming through the entrance way. Axel caught my eye first and was about to call out to me when I held my free hand up to my mouth and shushed him.

He raised a brow, but shrugged and whispered to Riku the new order to be quiet. He nodded and entered, hanging his coat up silently. Axel was in the middle of hanging up his own coat and removing his boots when Riku made a sudden gasping sound. He was staring at the picture that we had taken together on the beach in Destiny Island. The same picture I had turned over when I first found the incriminating card that started this whole dramatic episode. It stood next to other pictures of Axel and Roxas.

Then he saw the other things strewn about; a favorite blanket of his, a few books next to Axel's on the shelf and a small sculpture of an elephant that he always seemed to treasure. For a moment, he looked completely flabbergasted. And then, slowly, he turned his eyes on me. I merely smiled in reply and called softly, "Welcome home…"

Tears welled up in his eyes instantly, but he wiped them away hurriedly and nodded in appreciation. I jerked my head in the direction of the kitchen and mumbled, "There's dinner in there…"

Once again, he nodded appreciatively and disappeared in through the arch to get some food. Axel then appeared around the side of the couch, gazing after Riku and said, "You and Roxie do that for him?"

Not waiting for me to answer, he turned to look down at me. When his eyes fell on the bandages covering my hand and Roxas' head, and the sling Roxas' right arm was in, the grin that had been turning up the corners of his mouth slowly faded. In utter shock he asked breathlessly, "What happened?"

In hurried whispers, I explained what had transpired at my old house.

"Axel…I don't want to ask you to do this, but I can't seem to figure out how to break it to him. Would you mind?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired. "I think hearing it from you would be better."

He nodded and asked, "You want me to carry him up to the bed, you look pretty wiped."

I agreed instantly, and followed him up the stairs to the bedrooms. At first he tried taking Roxas into the master bedroom, but I smiled triumphantly and pointed to the guest bedroom where I'd moved all our things. He looked skeptically at all of his things amassed with Riku's and was about to argue, when I held up a hand and said, "If you don't take advantage of what I tried very hard to put together, I'll hurt you."

Instead of cracking a grin like he usually did, I was surprised to see that he remained serious. After placing Roxas on the bed, he turned to me, took up my hands, and said sincerely, "Thank you…"

Blushing, I waved him off and pushed him to the door. And once I had the door shut firmly behind him, went to the bed, got under the covers next to Roxas and sighed contently. Reaching back, I switched off the light and let sleep finally claim me.

~O~

Sora and Roxas had gone through a hellish day, just to give me and Riku another chance? I asked myself in disbelief as I went down the stairs to the living room. I shook my head and chuckled. I really did love those two.

I strode into the Kitchen and saw Riku still sitting at the table eating calmly. He looked up when I entered and smiled. He patted the seat next to him where I saw a steaming plate of Sora's cooking already waiting for me. I looked across the table and saw two more plates already waiting. Just then Riku asked quizzically, "Where're Sora and Roxas? Don't they want to eat?"

Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell him what happened.

"They, uh…didn't feel like eating. They went to bed." I answered as he turned his eyes on me once again.

His pale brows creased with worry. Mentally I laughed at his kid-like expression.

"What's wrong? Are they sick?"

"No…" I began, still wondering how best to tell him. "…they uh, got a few minor injuries and wanted some rest…"

He stared up at me blankly, still unsure as to my meaning. And then the pieces came together and hit him. Terror flooded his features, and he jumped to his feet, spluttering incoherently. I followed him, and without another word, tugged him into my arms. He struggled for a moment, but when I started speaking, he grew still.

"Riku, listen, they caught him! They caught the bastard that hurt you!"

"But he hurt them, too…"

I knew this was exactly not what he wanted to hear. It had been what he'd been trying to prevent all those months he'd been forced to give sexual favors. Absently, I stroked his hair and muttered, "And that is not your fault. You defended Sora, more than anyone should have to, even Roxas. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

He did not answer me, and I felt my inner beast purring, willing me to comfort him further. To really _show_ him how good a person he was. Lovingly, I reached down and cupped his chin, tilting it so he was looking up at me. I could see unshed tears clinging to his long eyelashes stubbornly and chuckled, the vibration sending a shock between us both.

For a moment, we only gazed at each other, taking in what was about to happen. Thankfully, Riku didn't pull away. I started leaning down, my lips parting slightly as I neared his. His eyes fluttered closed, and I knew this was right. But before they touched, I paused. I had to ask something first.

"Riku…did you ever stop loving me?" I questioned in a faint whisper.

His eyes sprang open to meet mine once again and he muttered, "…no…"

That was all I needed. Immediately, I stooped, my lips catching his. Oh, and how wonderful it was. I felt like I had my missing piece back! It was like we'd never been apart for all these years. I clutched the back of his neck and pressed him closer, allowing our lips better access.

Shivers ran up and down my spine as we slowly pulled closer, and tongues danced around each other. I could feel my want for him growing every second. And in response to that, my hands roved across his body mercilessly, remembering. When we broke apart, I breathed heavily, and gazed through lust filled eyes at a panting, red lipped, blushing Riku.

"Axel, I-" he began worriedly, but I cut him off with another fierce kiss.

Now that I'd tasted him again, I didn't want to stop for idle chatter. I wanted more. Wordlessly, I started pressing him back to the living room, and after dodging furniture and other obstacles, up the stairs. By the time I was fumbling with the door handle, Riku seemed to have abandoned his dark thoughts, and now concentrated on reliving past events.

We fell into the room, our lips breaking contact. I shut the door with a snap, casting us into darkness. I could hear him breathing a few feet in front of me. Stepping up, I took a hold of his hand and gently guided him to the bed. We both knew what was going to happen next. And to my surprise, Riku was the first to make any move.

With slightly shaking hands, he pulled up on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my hands above my head and helped him slip it off me. His fingertips brushed my skin, their cool touch feeling like fire. I couldn't help but make a small noise of pleasure. He paused for a moment, unsure of his wanting to move forward.

So I made the next move. I reached down and undid my belt and zipper, and then let my pants fall with a dull thud to the carpet. Before he could get cold feet, I pulled his own shirt off and pants skillfully. Now we both stood, clad in only boxers. In the absolute dark, I could feel more of him standing before him. I could sense the heat coming off of him in waves.

Boldly, I placed my hands around his waist and tugged him towards me. He fell against me with a sound, but shuddered when he felt our semi hard members rub against each other. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of his skin on mine.

"You feel so good…" I whispered huskily, leaning down so my breath brushed against his ear teasingly. That used to be one of his weak spots. I was right. His legs trembled, and his blunt fingernails dug into my chest unforgivingly.

I think I heard him mutter a small, "Fuck…" before asking, "Where's the bed?"

Smirking, I pushed him back until the back of his knees connected with the end of the bed. He fell onto it and began climbing back enticingly. I licked my lips as I caught sight of the outline of his silhouette in the darkness.

Running my hands along his thighs, I leaned over and caught his lips with my own, kissing him deeply. It was the most arousing thing I've ever felt before. I moaned breathlessly, tangling my hands in his silky hair, "I've missed you so much…"

For a moment, he didn't reply, and I was scared that I had said too much. I started moving away, when his hand clamped down hard on my wrist, wrenching me back. He pleaded, "Don't leave…"

Obediently, I rested once again over him, and in the darkness I saw his beautiful eyes shining up at me timidly. His lips parted and said, "Why did you wait for me? All this time…I thought that since I'd left you'd-"

"Ever since we were kids Riku, I knew I'd never need anyone as much as you. You wanted to accomplish something else with your life. And I understood that." I cut in. "That's why I let you go. I only had to wait for a little while…"

In a small, almost shy voice he asked, "You…won't let me go again…will you?"

I smirked down at him, ran a hand over the bulge in his pants and muttered, "Never."

Our lips collided once again, his legs wrapping around my middle as I began stroking him through the thin fabric of his boxers. Being together like this was magical. To hear him make those sexy sounds, to feel his hot skin beat with his heart under my finger tips, it was a dream.

"Mn…Axel, more." Riku panted his back arching as I flicked his nipple with the tip of my tongue.

His boxers lay on the floor a second later, followed closely by mine. And when the sensitive skin of our members finally met for the first time again, he moaned unblushingly. My own body began shivering with the ecstasy. So long I'd waited. My hips bucked against his slightly, earning another moan.

To my surprise, he reached down and grasped both of them together, and began running his fist up and down the lengths. I could barely breathe. My stomach clenched and a fire was ignited inside me. It took all my willpower not to plunge into him right there.

"Was that man the only one to touch you here, besides me?" I asked brushing a finger against his pucker.

He shuddered and nodded, biting his bottom lip. I leaned down and began sucking on his earlobe softly telling him to relax, "You'll be mine again, soon…"

And at that moment, he seemed to surrender all of himself to me. We ground together, furiously running our hands over our bodies, as I inserted my first finger into him. He was tighter than I remembered. My dick throbbed with anticipation.

"Ah, hurts!" Riku gasped as I pressed another finger in. I tried taking it slowly, but I could barely contain my pleasure. I wanted to be inside him so badly. I began leaving a trail of chaste kisses up his throat, muttering between each, "It'll…feel…better…soon…"

His fingernails dug into my back as I continued fingering him. But I didn't mind. Whatever he needed from me I'd give. And if hurting me distracted from his pain, I was fine with it. And besides, it felt kinda good. I smirked and wriggled my fingers inside him, earning a cry of surprise. I'd hit that special spot inside him.

"Again!" he choked out, his eyes glossy with bliss.

I took hold of his member and began working on him while I continued slipping my now wet fingers in and out of him steadily. He pleaded for it again, and I quickly bent my head and swallowed his swollen penis whole. I worked the muscles in my throat and pressed that sensitive spot inside him simultaneously.

The sound of the moan ripping from his throat as his whole body pulsed was music to my ears. I continued with this for a few more minutes. Until I finally had his entrance stretched comfortably with three fingers. That's when his hands pushed me away. My lips left his head with a distinct pop, and my fingers stilled. My brows creased in question.

"Axel, please, put yours in…" he panted. "I can't take much more…"

My cheeks flushed as I hurriedly positioned my member at his entrance. Slowly, I began moving in. It was almost painful how amazing it was. His warm walls nearly sucked me in. When I was buried to the hilt, I slumped against Riku, breathing heavily.

Once I'd adjusted, I asked, "You ready…?"

He answered by kissing me deeply, gripping my shoulders, and rolling me forcefully onto my back. I gazed up amusedly at the porcelain angel above me. Locking eyes with me, he began to rotate and move up and down on my hard member. I grunted, my eyes rolling, and gripped his hips tightly.

He continued the steady pace for what felt like the best unspecified time of my life. I propped myself up on one elbow, wrapping my other arm around his waist and pressed our slick chests together, wrenching him into a kiss.

"I'm gonna make you cum…so hard…" I panted as I drew away. He shivered as I pulled out, and forcefully turned him around. The animal inside me was roaring now, demanding for me to take as much pleasure as I possibly could.

I drove into him hard, my balls slapping loudly against his backside as I did, but I didn't stop. I merely pulled out and pounded into him again and again. By the time one thrust was complete, another one replaced it. Riku had his face buried in the sheets and was clawing wildly at them, crying out each time I plunged in. I reached around and began jerking his weeping dick mercilessly, and that small change in position granted me access to that organ deep inside him.

"Axel!" he cried. "Right there…!"

My pace quickened, and I hit that spot over and over, spurred on by the tightening of his hot entrance. The familiar feeling of pressure slowly building in my abdomen alerted me to my near completion. Riku too seemed to be ready for his release, now only muttering an incoherent jumble of words.

And then it was like my very insides were exploding out of my cock, every fiber of my being seemed to be lit with a thousand watts of warm, pulsing electricity. I grasped his hips so tightly I was pretty sure I'd leave bruises. At the height of my climax, Riku let out his own strangled cry of rapture.

With one last effort, I pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed. The cold night air washed over me, and I suddenly didn't feel as complete without him surrounding my member. Riku, I noticed, had fallen over, and was still trembling with the effects of his orgasm. I smiled and crawled to him, gathering him in my arms.

"I love you so much…"

A thought flashed through my mind as the words passed my lips, Please say something back.

"I love you too."

His reply was so natural. Relief flooded me, and I snuggled closer. I had him back. He was mine for forever, now.

* * *

a/n: Wish me luck! See you in the next chappie!


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy: Bloody Hell...I think I buggered up how I was supposed to post these chappies. This one is sadly, very short, and I apologize for that my friends. Please don't hate me!

Apology story still sucks. I've re-done it like five times now (not even joking). Not getting anywhere. Wish me luck! .

The final chappie to His Betrayal! Happy Readings!

* * *

I was so completely worn; it was hard for me to even open my eyes. But I managed, and after a moment, I was sitting up and clutching my throbbing head in my hands. The events of the other night flashed through my mind. Somehow, I was dull to them, only the faint hint of stinging in my heart made me think I was upset. Especially when I thought of how brave Sora had been. I had never seen him like that before. So strong…

Did I really know who he was anymore? There was still the old Sora that I remembered before he went away to Destiny Islands, but now there was so much more.

I exhaled heavily, wincing slightly as a sharp stab of pain ran from my shoulder up to pulsate in my head. At the same moment, my stomach growled with such intensity, I could hear it distinctly in the silence of the morning. With as little jostling to my head as possible, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, clutching the side table as the room spun nauseatingly.

"You shouldn't be up!" Sora cried from my left, his arm wrapping around my waist.

Where his body touched mine, I felt a tingling sensation. I closed my eyes and relished in the comfort I felt. Without resisting, I let him lead me over to the bed. And once I was under the covers I peeked over at him. He looked so worn…

"Sora…? Are you-?" I began, but was halted by his saying, "I'll be right back with breakfast!"

I was left alone as he rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. What was wrong? I couldn't help but wonder. When he returned, he tried smiling and helping me eat the food, but now that I looked at him closely I could see the pain in his eyes. With my good hand, I reached up and gripped one of his busy hands. He resisted, but I held fast and asked, "Sora, what's wrong?"

He did not look at me. Instead, he kept his head bowed and muttered, "Nothing's wrong…I just…want you better again."

He sounded on the verge of tears.

I said soothingly, "You didn't do this to me."

His large blue orbs flashed as our eyes met. Instead of pain, I saw determination, "No, I did. I left you…and-"

What? He didn't leave me. When we were in his house, he had been so cool and calm, going to my rescue.

"And now we're strangers…all those years…I hurt you…"

My eyes widened. So that's what he'd been thinking about.

"Listen to me," I said. "It's like you told me last night. We'll just have to get to know each other again. I still love you…Sora, look at me. _I still love you_."

And as soon as I said the words, I knew it was true. Ignoring the pain in my head, I sat up, intending to wrap him in my arms. Instead, he did, and yanked me into his chest. He whispered urgently, "I promise, I will never hurt you anymore…"

I nodded, closing my eyes and nuzzling into his warmth.

A few minutes later, and he coaxed me back under the covers, forcing me to eat some food. It didn't stay down for long, sadly. A side affect, he explained, of getting a major blow to the head. I'm glad Sora was there to rub my back as I heaved what little contents were in my stomach into the toilet.

"Where're Axel and Riku?" I asked during a moment of rest, realizing for the first time that I couldn't hear either of them in the house.

"Axel took Riku to work at the shop."

A mischievous glint in his eye, made me raise a brow before I bent over the toilet once again. When I had calmed, he told me all about decorating the house and moving all our things around. He even added sheepishly that when he woke up after a couple hours of sleep, he could hear them going at it.

"I've never heard Riku make that much noise before!" he confessed, reminding me of a gossiping school girl the way he leaned in conspiratorially. It made me giggle, which brought about another wave of nausea.

"Sorry!" he cried, at once rubbing circles into my shoulder blades.

I shook my head and muttered, "Don't be."

Later on, when it was nearing dinner time, Axel called and told us that he and Riku were going out to dinner and a late movie. So we decided to do the same, except in the house. I was still pretty useless.

"Wow, Sora this looks great!" I gushed, taking in the huge dinner he'd made. My mouth watered just looking at it. I'd tried eating a little earlier with success, so we figured dinner would be okay. I still made sure I didn't stuff my face. No way did I wanna barf up all of this.

We ate and chatted happily. I was determined to get re-acquainted with Sora, and kept asking questions about what he was studying and what he did with his free time. I was impressed to find out that he already accomplished so much in my absence. A bachelor's in business.

"But I think I'm done with school. I figured, if you don't mind that is, I could move out here for real with you and help with the shop. What do you think?"

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked, a little taken aback. He just grinned that grin of his and nodded vigorously.

We cleaned up after that, and took a bowl of caramel corn into the living room so we could watch the new action flick. Halfway through, I found myself nestled securely in Sora's lap, dozing happily.

"Roxas…you awake?" he asked, jostling me slightly.

"Mnhmn." I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"How's your head?"

I shrugged, "Could be better, but I'm not complaining. You're here, that's all that matters."

He ran his fingers through my unruly hair and kissed the top of my head gently. Smiling, I lifted my head up and caught sight of the look in his eye; passion and want, lust and desire. His arms pressed me against him and I gasped, the friction making my own feelings stir.

"Sora, what-?" I began, but was cut off by an intense kiss. All of my body was alight with pleasure. His hands touched in just the right ways, and his lips…oh my god his lips. It was like kissing him for the first time every time.

I tried taking control by pressing him hungrily against the armrest on the couch, but I hissed in pain as my arm throbbed. Sora merely placed chaste kisses along said arm and maneuvered me onto my own back against the opposite armrest. Dully, I was slightly surprised by his forcefulness. This was so unlike him, but it felt so good.

"I want to top tonight…" he whispered huskily, his fingers ghosting over my most sensitive area. My back arched as I pressed my hardening member against his hand. This was so strange. Never would I have thought Sora would be capable of being so forceful.

The next few minutes were a tangle of clothes and kisses and hands running across burning skin. He was urgent with his movements, but still careful around my injuries. I wondered how he did it.

"Mnh…Sora…" I panted as he clutched my hips, moving his own against me.

I was powerless, and he knew it. He had me in the palm of his hand, and was massaging me into exactly what he wanted. He pushed my legs apart, giving him access to my entrance. No foreplay, I guess. That was fine though, my body ached to be filled.

His mouth grazed across my hole, and I gasped. Through haze filled eyes, I looked down at him as his cerulean eyes flashed up to me. My good hand took a handful of his hair and pressed him back down, urging for more. He merely smirked and pressed one finger into me, rubbing against my tight walls. I squirmed beneath him, and made strings of unintelligible sentences. Only when he began pressing the head of his cock against my entrance did any clear declaration escape my lips:

"Fuck!"

His own lips found mine as he continued pressing into me, painfully at first, but after a few minutes I was moaning uncontrollably. My slick walls sucked him in all the way to the hilt. I could barely control myself. Everything felt so wonderful. More so than I think I've ever felt before.

"Rox…you feel so good." Sora panted, holding onto me for dear life as we rested, both adjusting to the new sensation.

"Ple-ah…please…" I whispered, my lips brushing against his ear. He shivered, and held me close as he began rocking into me.

He fell into a slow but steady pace, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. We were both breathing heavily, not saying much except to moan. I let my fingers dig deep into his back, urging for more, unable to say anything. I've never felt closer to him than right now, at this moment, with my heart beating wildly in time to his.

His mouth worked gently on the sensitive spot on my neck as my entrance clamped down onto his member in anticipation of my orgasm. I was surprised by how suddenly it made itself known. One moment, I'm loving the feeling of Sora pushing in and out, and the next, I am wriggling beneath him, unable to stay still. With as much strength as I could gather from my shaky legs, I began pushing back against him.

He gasped and shuddered at first, but answered by grabbing my forgotten member and changing his angle of penetration.

"Ahn…th-there!" I whimpered, my toes curling as Sora rubbed against my prostate.

The heat between us was growing as we neared our climaxes. And all of a sudden, I felt the pleasure boil up from my stomach and flow into every inch of me. My eyes began to water as the whole world went white with ecstasy. I held onto Sora for the duration of my orgasm, and when I came to from my convulsions, I saw that Sora's eyes were glazed over and he was still hard.

Without a word, I sat up and pushed him onto his back, careful to make sure we stayed connected. I didn't want to break the magic now. I ran my hands up from his hips along his sides and to his chest, slowly gyrating. His eyes rolled as I pleasured him, and soon I was hard again.

"Ah…are you enjoying this?" he asked, pinching my nipples gently.

I couldn't answer, merely raised myself and plunged back down on him. We were both too far gone after that. Lost in the pleasure that was our bodies. After hours, I was spent. We got dressed lazily and collapsed back on the cushions where we'd just made love.

With my head on a pillow from the other chair in the room, I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Sora snuggled in by my side and held me in his arms as his head rested against my shoulder. Next time, I top, I thought. I was so sore. More so than I had the first time Axel and I had ever had our gratification sex. In the next few minutes, listening to our breaths become even and one with one another, I was asleep. But not after mumbling, "Love you…"

~O~

The clock ticked softly behind the counter of the coffee stand, reminding me of just how late they were. I drummed my fingers nervously on my coffee cup and glanced once more to the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. And of course – twentieth time's the charm – they were finally here. I stood up slightly as the bell connected to the door chimed merrily signaling their entrance and waved. Riku was the one that caught my eye first, and led the others over.

As quickly as they could, they sat down in their seats and looked at me expectantly. Riku was the one to finally ask, "So…? How'd the meeting go?"

I lowered my head. Earlier, I had met with a national skateboarding champ and asked if he'd wanted to sponsor the opening of the new branch of our shop in Destiny Islands. I could sense their devastation.

"He said he'd be happy to go over the numbers with me at our next meeting!" I burst, unable to keep it in any longer.

All their jaws dropped. For a moment it was only me grinning, and then our little table erupted in cheers. Other café goers glanced nervously in our direction, but once Axel started doing this strange victory dance, they began to smile and clap awkwardly for our success. Roxas latched onto me and began jumping up and down, jostling me violently. Riku had now joined in Axel's weird jig.

Everything was…as it should be.

The End.

* * *

a/n: Sorry again for my mistake on the putting of these together! XO Please review, or send me a post to tell me how you liked it and as always see you in the next!


End file.
